His Girl
by hundan
Summary: Continuation of 'New Girl'. After finishing High School he's off to the Marines and she to Collage. Together they will face the new challenges that life will bring them and these two High School sweethearts are determined to make it. AU
1. Chapter 1

**And so the journey continues! If you haven't read New Girl this wouldn't really make any sense to you. I was able to get this started sooner than later, thanks to a soccer injury today I was stuck elevating my injured ankle with my laptop in hand, who said that would be a bad thing? Haha**

**Little note, this will follow the lives of Tony and Ziva as they start their journey into life out off high school and into the real world of adults. :) exciting, yes? Now let's get started!**

* * *

><p>Young men. The bus he was on held young men, men wanting to strive in life, become something, someone. He didn't know what all of them had to give up coming here, if they were leaving anyone behind. Some would have nothing in their lives there for them, and others would have people that were going to miss them and smile when they return. And others had people who depended on them and would feel only half there when they were gone.<p>

He was in that last group and he would miss everyone, but mainly it would come down to her, to Ziva. And he knew if not now, she would one day depend on him, depend on him being able to provide for her. She would defiantly hold her own but he being there for her would be important. One day he hoped to have a home with her, buying her things just when he felt like it, taking her out to dinner and away on trips. He was going to provide for her and he was going to try doing the best he could in the marines, he wanted her and her family to be proud.

He sat by himself for awhile, he put in his iPod and kept to himself as he thought about a lot of things, mainly his mind would return to the thought of Ziva though. The bus made stops in different places, picking up more young men like him, ones that were starting a future just like him. Some of these men would eventually become his brothers. They stopped in some town along the journey and by that time most of the bus was filled up and a guy with a short shaven mohawk, from what Tony could see, came up next to Tony's seat.

Tony couldn't hear him when he first spoke as he had his headphones in, Tony pulled them out when he realized the guy was talking to him.

"Sorry" Tony muttered and looked up at the guy for him to explain again.

"This seat taken?" the guy asked, pointing at Tony's bags next to him on the seat. Tony moved his bag off and gave the guy a small smile.

"Na, its all yours" Tony replied and the guy returned the smile and took a seat next to Tony. He was probably just as nervous about everything as Tony was.

"Logan Harris" the guys stated, holding out his hand towards Tony.

"Tony DiNozzo" Tony replied, shaking his hand. They didn't say anything else for a while, both sitting back in silence; Tony had put his headphones away out of decency if the guy was to talk to him again, which he did.

"So where you from?" he asked.

"Washington DC, you from, was it Richmond we just went through?" Tony replied. The guy gave him a small smile so he guessed he must have got it right.

"Yeah Richmond born and raised" the guy replied.

The two of them chatted for a long time on the bus, Tony found out that Logan wasn't really sure what to do in his life; he had dropped out of school and hadn't been doing much, just working for his dad as a builder sometimes. But then Logan's girlfriend had become pregnant, his dad had been disappointed in him for his 'stupidity' and kicked him out. So Logan found the marines, to support for his family that was on the way.

Tony had felt a connection to him in a way, the fact they both had left behind the ones they loved to join, and it was a connection that he was glad to have. He wasn't sure if anyone else was going to be going through the same thing as him, but it seems there was. But Logan's was worse than his in a way, he was expecting a child.

It took them a good seven hours to drive all the way from Washington to South Carolina where the marine recruitment base in Parris Island was. Tony knew over the months he would get to know that journey so well that he could drive it blindfolded; he would travel it a lot. Tony saw the approaching gates of the base and then Staff Sergeant Travis stood up and announced to the bus that they had arrived.

When the bus stopped he ordered all of them to grab their belongings and line up single file outside of the bus, packs on the ground in front of them. They did, Tony stayed close to his new friend Logan. He wondered if they would be separated for the training, he hoped not, he would like to have a friend in the group from the beginning. Staff walked along the line of men and checked each one with his list of names, followed by handing them their set of dog tags.

Dog tags were their form of identification; Staff explained they were not to be taken off while on active duty. Tony took a look at them; it had two tags on it, one that was on the neck chain and one that was attached by a very small chain next to it. He knew why, Sam had told him once; the one on the small chain would be pulled off and collected if you were killed in combat in the field or some other reason that had to do with dying. Mainly it was to do with identification if you got killed.

After that they took them through the facility where they would be living, their bags were left on the bed they were given. There were forty of them, all in the one room, with bunk beds between two. Logan was two beds over from Tony. Next they were taken to the barber. They were lined up again and one by one they would take their turn sitting at the seat, having their hair shaved off. Tony loved his hair but it was a small sacrifice. He found himself smiling at the chair as it was being done, Ziva loved his hair and he knew she was going to miss it, she always loved running her hands through it.

As soon as everyone was shaved they were filed into a warehouse where a few marines would take them away one by one and fitted them out with uniform. They were given a whole bunch off gear, boots, camo uniforms, nice uniforms, shoes, shirts, socks, shorts, hats, jackets, packs. Almost everything you could think of they got, even soap and shavers. They were told it was important to look after your gear, if you break something, come down to the uniform shop and get a new one.

However they were told that there were only so much free replacements they would allow. If you go through too much uniform at once, the new set would come out of your own pocket. By the time that was all done they had dinner in the mess hall. It was slightly intimidating the first time they walked in, being the brand new recruits and every other regular marine was looking at you, staring you down. You had to earn your respect here.

He didn't think his first day could get any longer, but it did. They were taught how to basic march. Marching, halting, marching, and halting. Even after that they had a class lesson, a lesson on what things would be like for the next few months, rules, and what's expected. They were given a rundown on everything it seemed.

And Tony couldn't be happier to finally crash out on his bed at about eleven that night. A few of the men were going to make phone calls and some having showers. He wasn't sure which one he should go with but by the looks of the amount of men going to the phones, by the time he got his chance it would be lights out. Lights out tonight was 1130. He went with the shower in the end.

One thing that did bug him that night was he was constantly running his hand over his hair, it felt so strange to be all gone.

* * *

><p>They were woken at 0500 the next morning, no one expected it or is used to it. And none of them expected the 2 mile run they got given. And the whole day was busy, marching, halting, marching, and halting. Learning, listing. Marching, halting. They were taught how to fold their clothes and organize their rooms, clean their boots. How to shave and what their hair should be expected to stay like. Fully shaven or a jarhead cut. One of the two, nothing else.<p>

They were given a run down on what will happen when their commander, Staff Sergeant Jackson, came into the room. Each of them had to line up at the end of their beds, at attention, not moving a muscle. There were many things just like that that they were taught today, many men wondered why exactly they had to do all these things, Tony knew it was just the way things were in the marines. Sam had given him some insight over the years.

* * *

><p>It was his forth day when he finally got to have his first phone call home. God he was missing Ziva so much, he thought about her every night, right before he fell asleep.<p>

"Hello?" was the curious voice that answered. It was Ziva. Just hearing her voice made his face light up in a smile.

"Zi it's me" he replied.

"Oh my god Tony" she exclaimed, her excitement made his chest tight with happiness.

"I miss you so much" he stated next.

"I miss you so much too" she replied, softness coated her voice like it had never before.

"How is it? Are you doing well?" she then asked him.

"They shaved my hair off, wake me up at godly hours, we run everyday and march all day. You could say it's alright, I'm doing well" he replied. He could almost feel her smile across the phone when she replied.

"You sound like your having a good time" she said. And it was true he really was, if you take away all the hard work and stress you sometimes get, he liked it. He enjoyed doing it so far, getting involved.

"Yeah, I guess I should have known I couldn't have fooled you. And you, how's things?" he smiled in return.

"I have been rather bored, I miss you being here, I have noticed most of what I do involved you" she replied, chuckling slightly at the realization that she had spent a lot of her time with him and hadn't even realized just how much.

"Have you done anything productive while I've been gone?" he asked, he continued to smile away, even though she couldn't see it. He hoped she would feel it.

"Well I have been going for runs" she replied.

"Really? When was the last time you did that casually? I thought you hated running?" he stated. He knew she didn't like running one bit.

"Last time would have to be when I was in Israel" she said, leaving that part of the conversation there "But I have enjoyed it, I am not sure, I used to hate it. Maybe it's because I'm not running because I'm told to maybe it's because I want to. It makes me feel…free in a way when I just _go_ for a run" she explained. Changes weren't just happening in him.

"That's good, we'll have to go for a run together one time" he said, they were both doing it now, they could do it together.

"Yes. Oh and my collage called and everything is sorted for my studies now. It's official, I am going to do it" she stated, he could hear the glee in her voice. He was happy for her, her getting into this course meant so much to her. It's what she really wanted to do. And something that affected her _that_ much, affected him.

"How long till you go?" he asked.

"Um about two months" she replied.

"Well then I guess when I get home we could check out places around the area?" he asked, hopeful she was still with him on getting the apartment.

"Yes, I would love that" she replied, her voice soft again. Just then he got a tap on his shoulder, it was Logan, signaling that it was almost time for lights out, and that he better finish his conversation.

"I cannot wait. Well I have to go, it's almost lights out and we have a 2 mile run at 0500 so I better get some sleep. I miss you so much, take care of yourself ok?" he said.

"Yes I will, you too" she replied.

"I love you Ziva"

"I love you too Tony" she replied. He didn't want to hang up; he wanted to talk to her all night.

"Bye" he said, and as soon as her farewell was heard he hung up. He couldn't wait to see her again; he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

"I'm guessing that was Ziva?" Logan then asked Tony as they began walking back to the barracks. He and Logan had grown a very good friendship over the past five days; they shared stories about their girls and things important to them. It was good to have someone to talk to about that stuff, especially when they could relate to you so well.

"Yeah it was" Tony replied, a beaming smile on his face. Logan chuckled.

"She good then?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's bored without my awesomeness but she's handling" Tony grinned. Logan laughed then.

"Ok I think half of that sentence was over exaggerated, but I am glad to hear she's good" Logan had caught onto Tony quick, he read Tony's humor well and he was so easy for Tony to get along with. Logan was a lot like Tony in so many ways but different at the same time. Logan was a punk at high school, Tony a jock. But now here they both are their lives so much alike, getting along so well, you wouldn't think they would have been any different in high school.

"And Jess, how's she?" Tony then asked. Jess was Logan's girl.

"She's good, were going to go see the doctors when I have leave" Logan replied smiling. One thing Tony had noticed about Logan was that even though everyone was disappointed in Logan for getting his girlfriend pregnant and even though it was an accident, Logan couldn't be happier about having a child with Jess.

And that night in bed Tony couldn't help but thinking that one day, hopefully far in the future, he and Ziva would have kids one day. Again his thoughts returned to Ziva at night. It was his only free time he had to let his mind free, all day he was busy thinking about a lesson they had or things he was learning, he didn't have a free moment in his day to think of her. Night time was when he would have that free moment, moment to think about her. How much he loved her. His Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>And it has begun! I am not sure how long this will be, but I said the same thing about New Girl and look how long that became. It will go on until it's done :) <strong>

**Love to hear your thoughts on the beginning of this, the next chapter will be a look into Ziva's thoughts and time with Tony gone. **

**Hundan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the alerts and reviews you guys gave me about the start to this sequel, I am excited to share more with you all! Finally got some writing done this weekend, I haven't really been home until tonight. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>She was so happy after he called; it was so good to hear his voice. God she missed him. No one else was home at the moment and she decided to go out for her run tonight. She changed into running shoes, shorts and a t-shirt and headed out. Why she had got so attached to running she didn't know, like she told Tony, she believed it was the free feeling it gave her, running the streets when the city around her was calm at night. She didn't go too far, it was too late for that.<p>

And she hadn't realized how her old ways from Israel had returned slightly, maybe it was just a safety thing but when she went for her runs she took a small knife with her. For protection. She knew what some people in the world were like, Gibbs dealt with them everyday and she wasn't going to let one take her down, not when her life was just beginning.

Sure she could go running in the morning, she did sometimes, but she loved to run at night. Something about the cool air at that time of night and the sight of houses and buildings lit up with lights. There was just something about it that calmed her. And it was good for her to be calmed and relaxed, especially when Tony was gone and she missed him so much, it helped her keep sane.

The cool wind in her face that night was just what she wanted, the thoughts of Tony jumbling around in her head while her body was pushed as she ran through street after street. It gave her something to do; she didn't want to just sit around home doing nothing. She found she liked doing _something._ She had also got back into reading again; she read the books she got for Christmas. She really was bored when he wasn't around.

Deep breaths in and out, filling her lungs.

She knew why. Simple because about as soon as she got to America she had met him, and they had been around each other ever since. She hadn't really got into anything by herself; it was normally through him that she got into something. If she thought about it she would have joined a library, maybe a sports team. But she had absolutely no regrets about it. The time with him was worth everything to her.

The beat of her heart pounded in her ears.

She had found out they have a baseball team at the collage she was going to and she is considering joining. She hasn't played since she came here from Israel. The one thing Eli encouraged in school as an extra activity was baseball. Maybe because it was his favourite sport, maybe because it made her stronger. It was one of those two reasons.

She checked both ways on the road before continuing.

She hadn't thought about her father in a long, long time. It was good she didn't, she was moving on. But still, ever since that day when he sent her away, she couldn't really justify why he truly did it. She was glad he did, she never wants to leave America, her true family is here and Tony is here. She would never look back to her old life again. This was her life now.

Her feet pounded upon the pavement as she rounded another corner.

Running let her mind open, let her think so clearly. It's maybe why she began liking it so much. She hadn't in a long time, she tried to forget about it, but she thought about her mother, Tali and Ari. She wondered if they were still alive, what they were doing. They were like lost memories to her now. She didn't even remember what they looked like; it was so long ago now.

Her muscles could feel that healthy burn now.

She hadn't talked to Tony much about her mother, Tali and Ari, only once had she mentioned it briefly. What was there to tell him if she didn't know much herself? She was much too young to remember everything. And what was the point in bringing up old memories of the past that wouldn't help in life? As much as she would have loved to have them in her life, she was better off without them now. She had a family and she would never leave this one.

Another corner was passed, another street.

She had watched a movie the other night, one called _Jarhead_, and it worried her somewhat. She wondered if Tony was faced with the same types of superiors as the guy in the movie, if he was treated like that. However her conversation on the phone with him eased that worry somewhat, she could tell by his voice he was happy. Even though he badly missed her at the same time, he was doing fine.

She jogged past a man taking his dog for a run.

And in her mind if he was doing fine, everything was good. Hopefully she would see him in a week or two. She was doing ok so far, she was handling this. Only because she knew it wasn't that long until she saw him.

After running for a good thirty minutes she found herself back home, spent and feeling great. Now she could have a nice hot shower and relax for the rest of the night, maybe just go straight to bed after her shower even. She walked in the front door and still no one was home. Gibbs had started a big case yesterday and Jenny would stay at work until early morning when he had a case like that. And Abby, well she was over at Tim's house, doing god knows what.

Tim and Abby had grown closer in the past few months and it made Ziva smile. When she first met the two she would never be able to think they would be together, they were just much too good of friends to do that. But now when she saw them together she knew they were perfect for each other. It's not hard to fall _in_ love with someone you already love.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up early. Jenny's car was home so she would be in bed, she knew she would be getting up soon to go back to work however. Ziva decided to make some breakfast for herself and Jenny. And as she predicted Jenny came out not too much longer, dressed for work and heading to the kitchen to make something to eat. Upon seeing Ziva and a breakfast ready for her she smiled.<p>

"I made you some breakfast" Ziva stated. Her mothers smile only got bigger.

"Thank you Ziva, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked, taking her seat. She felt spoilt; she loved when her girls did things like this for her. Ziva shrugged.

"I was up and knew you would be coming through soon" she replied, smiling as her mother took a bite and her face lit up. She didn't look so tired anymore. Ziva took a seat next to her mother and Jenny leant over and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you so much" she stated, smiling down at Ziva. Ziva was beaming.

"I love you too mom" she replied. And to think these two were not truly mother and daughter? To be honest they were, in their hearts. Nothing over rules the heart, not even genetics.

"Oh, Tony called last night" Ziva stated after they went back to eating their breakfast. Jenny turned to look at her and she smiled upon the look Ziva had. It was so good to see Ziva happy like this, especially after Tony had called.

"Is he well? How is he doing?" Jenny asked.

"He is doing fine, he is actually enjoying it, I can tell by his voice" she explained to her. Jenny noticed that with each word about him Ziva was more excited. Just talking about him had her glowing.

"That is very good to hear" Jenny replied. Ziva laughed slightly at her next thought.

"And they shaved his hair off, I don't know what I am going to think about that" Ziva stated. Yes she loved his hair but she wondered what he would be like without it. She would still love him just as much; however she may giggle at first sight. No actually, she would most likely cry or be over excited at first sight, she wouldn't even recognize his hair when she would see him first, she would be much too focused on_ him_.

"Don't worry it will grow on you. Jethro had a lot of hair before he first joined; now he won't have any other hair style than that damn marine cut. I have tired" Jenny smiled. When Jethro first joined he hated the haircut, now he would never change it. Ziva chuckled at her mother's memory.

"Really?" she dug deeper.

"Yes, he had it long and he swept it all back, very attractive" Jenny explained. Ziva couldn't really picture Gibbs with hair like that but by the looks of her mother it was fantastic. After a while Ziva went silent, Jenny could tell what was on her mind.

"You miss him though?" Jenny asked, recognizing the look on her daughters face.

"Yes I do, a lot. Maybe too much" Ziva replied. Jenny reached out and placed her hand onto of Ziva's.

"There is no such thing as missing someone too much, it just shows how much you really love him by the fact you miss him like you do. Trust me I have been through it, more than once" Jenny explained. Ziva realized that if Gibbs and Jenny had made it and have come this far, who said that Tony and her couldn't do the same?

* * *

><p>She hadn't heard from Tony since last Sunday. He called her once on the Friday briefly but on Sunday he had talked to her for a while. He told her what was going on down there and all the crazy things they had them doing. She laughed slightly when he told her about the marching; she couldn't see Tony as much of the marching type of person. He had also told her about the punishment this one guy had got because he defied orders. They made the guy paint a piece of coal with white paint, and with a tiny, tiny paintbrush.<p>

The thing was he never got it done; he spent eight hours trying to do it too. How could you possibly paint coal with something so small and expect the paint to work on the surface of coal? She didn't know what these Marine people had going through their minds but it definitely was one crazy punishment, very fair if she thought about it, it was his fault he didn't follow orders.

He had also told her about how every morning they have room inspections and if something was wrong they would have to do it all over again. And this one time someone hadn't made their bed right for the third time in a row and the commander had his bed thrown out the window! She would have really liked to see that.

But right now she was with Abby and Kate on her Friday night. They were having a girly sort of evening and having a sleepover in Ziva's room. They weren't too old for a sleepover were they? Na, if anything this was the time where it would most likely be the best chance for them to do it, they wouldn't be able to do this sort of thing much in the next few years with them all at different collages.

Kate had explained how her parents had tired apologizing last week for how they had treated her and Lucas. Kate hadn't forgiven them though. Yes they were her parents and you would expect someone to forgive their parents right? No, not Kate. Kate was a strong minded woman when it came down to things and her parents had put her through so, so much she didn't see why she should forgive them for the things they had done to her. She knew if she forgave them in a week they would be back to the same ways as before, trying to pull her into their views of how her life should be.

They also didn't want Kate to be a doctor, they wanted her to be a housewife, start having kids. The old way of life if you could call it that. Kate did not want that one bit, she wanted to prove her parents wrong and do something important with her life. And she had always wanted to be a doctor. Saving people, making peoples lives better.

Ziva was proud of Kate for standing up to her parents. She didn't need their support, she had Lucas' family, and they would take care of her any day. They were proud of her too and glad for her to be part of the family. And Kate was part of the family now, Lucas had proposed to her yesterday. They weren't planning on getting married for a long time though, not till they have both finished university.

Some people may say it's a stupid thing to do, that they were too young and rushing things but Kate and Lucas had there own thoughts on it. They saw it as a promise. A promise to each other that they were going to stay together no matter what. And it's not like they were getting married for a few years anyway.

Ziva found the whole thing quite romantic and she always loved to see that smile light up Kate's face when she talked about the promise she and Lucas had.

"It's such a beautiful ring Kate" Ziva stated as she looked at Kate's ring which Lucas had given her. The more romantic thing was that it was his grandmothers, and Kate loved the ring even more by just how much it meant being his grandmothers.

"Thanks Ziva" Kate said with a big smile. She wouldn't admit it but she loved showing people her ring, Ziva could tell. Abby was ecstatic over the whole idea and reason for the ring.

"You two are so cute!" Abby exclaimed "I cannot believe he asked you to marry him that is so high school sweet heart stuff! Oh my god it's just so cute!" Abby said and pulled Kate into a hug. Kate smiled at Ziva over her shoulder. Ziva didn't miss the glisten in Kate's eyes.

Ziva's phone suddenly started ringing on the bedside table. Ziva grinned; no one really called her randomly but one person. As Abby begun to fuss over Kate's ring _again_ Ziva picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, hoping it was him.

"Zi" was all he said and she felt herself let go of the breath she had been holding. It had been just under a week since he last called but it felt so great to hear his voice again. And she didn't keep that information from him.

"It's so good to hear your voice" she admitted. She noticed that she had two pairs of eyes silently watching her now and the people who owed those said eyes had big smiles on their faces.

"I know it's good. I've got some news" he stated. She could tell by his voice that it was something good.

"Yeah?" she asked, every excited to hear what he had to say.

"I've got the weekend off. I'm coming home tomorrow" he replied. God she couldn't breathe, he was coming home? Tomorrow?

"Really?" she asked, making sure she heard right. She hadn't seen him in two weeks but it felt so much longer. She was dying to see him.

"Yes, I cannot wait to see you, I miss you so much" he replied. She felt herself smile so hard her cheeks almost hurt. He was coming home, where she could talk to him, touch him, hold him, kiss him. Be with him and just have him there.

"I miss you too, I cannot wait to see you as well" she stated. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts? <strong>

**Hundan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies why it took me so long to update, I was away on a road trip for my birthday last weekend and had no time to write. However I now have the chapter finally done after being so busy all week so do enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tony was so excited to see his girl. He hadn't seen her in three weeks and that was a long enough time to be away from her considering how attached they had been when he left. He always smiled when he got the chance to call her, hear her voice. And Logan, who he had become very good friends with so far, always knew when he had called Ziva, he would say he had his 'happy-smiley-Ziva-face on'.<p>

Tony was on the bus right now and he smiled as he watched Logan get off at his stop. Logan's girl Jess was there, she was very pretty. She had long brown hair and was quite slim; from here Tony could see her alluring eyes, a soft green colour. If Tony was in the market (which he was most definitely not) Jess would be his type.

He watched with a smile on his face as Logan got off the bus and almost ran over to her, the smile he could see on Jess' face made Tony so excited to see Ziva, he hoped she would have a smile like that when she saw him, he missed her smile. Just as the bus was pulling away Logan leant down and gave Jess a kiss. To watch his new friend reunite with his girlfriend made Tony excited for his turn.

* * *

><p>Tony found himself falling asleep when Logan had gone, and he was sort of grateful for the sleep, he wanted to spend as much time as he could awake and with Ziva. When the bus was coming close the Washington DC recruitment base where they would be dropped of the Sergeant called it out over the loudspeaker and he was woken from his sleep.<p>

When he opened his eyes he looked outside the window and smiled at the familiar streets of his home town outside the window. He knew where they were, it was a few blocks from his old high school. It felt weird saying 'old high school' he hadn't left that very long ago. It sort of made him feel old. He wasn't but he knew it made him realize that he was moved on into the real life now. He was an adult.

They were coming around the corner to the recruitment office base and his excitement began when he saw her Audi with 'Ninja' on the back windscreen parked on the road. She was here and so close right now. For some reason he began to get butterflies at the thought. He was just so excited to see her after missing her for three weeks.

The bus pulled into the gates of the recruitment office and the bus parked. He could see her in the group of people gathering around the bus park and his face spread into a grin automatically. She couldn't see him yet, she was looking up and down the bus, searching for him and she had this adorable little concentrating face. He could see she was with Abby; Abby was at her side, mumbling something in her ear as Abby looked for him too.

He grabbed his rucksack and headed out of the bus. There were five other guys from his squad getting off here in DC as well. He was the third of them to get off the bus, and as soon as Ziva saw him she grinned and he was sure she squealed but he didn't think that was real, Ziva didn't squeal. Maybe she did. He didn't know. The only thing he concentrated on was Ziva crashing into him and pulling her arms around him. And yeah, he was so happy to see she had that smile on her face for him.

He dropped his rucksack from his shoulder and brought his arms around her tightly, god he had missed _this_.

"I missed you" she breathed against his neck. His arms tightened around her that much more.

"I missed you too" he whispered back and she pulled away slightly and smiled up at him "So much" he added before leaning down and capturing her lips gently with his. When he leant back her hands moved from his neck and into the back of his hair. She chuckled slightly.

"They really did shave your hair right off" she smiled as she ran her hands through it.

"Sexy or what?" he replied, smirking at her. She shrugged, he knew by that certain smile on her face that she was in a teasing mood.

"I guess it'll have to do" she replied, teasing him. He chuckled and leant down to kiss her again. This time when she pulled away she stepped back slightly and smiled at Abby who came flying at Tony as soon as Ziva stepped out of the way.

"Oh my god Tony we missed you, oh my god look at your hair! How was it? Did you make lots of friends? Oh, oh did you shoot guns? Oh my gosh how-" she began as soon as she latched onto him in a crushing hug; she was only cut off when Tony spoke up.

"Abby, Abby calm down take a deep breath" he chuckled. She did take a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away, I am just so excited you're home" Abby smiled and threw her arm around Ziva, pulling them into a group hug.

"Ziva missed you so much" she grinned. He didn't doubt that for a second, he missed her so much too.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Tony and Ziva were at home in the lounge, they had begun to watch a movie as they relaxed on the couch together but the movie had faded into the background, they had too much to talk about.<p>

"So did you hear that Lucas proposed to Kate?" Ziva asked, smiling up at Tony. He had his head leaning on the armrest while he lay on the couch and she lay between his legs with her head resting on his chest. He had his arms around her, gently tracing his hands up and down her spine.

"Yes I did" he replied and there was something about the way he smiled…

"You already knew before he proposed, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he asked me for some advice, I didn't really know what to tell him I mean, he knows just as well as me about that stuff, it's not like I have experience in proposing to woman" he smiled at her. She chuckled slightly.

"No I guess you have not. What did you tell him?" she asked. He brought one of his hands to the side of her face and ran it through her hair gently.

"I told him just to be himself and stay calm. When I talked to him about it he was all nervous, he hadn't told anyone else except for his dad" he explained.

"That's not all you told him though, was it?" she smiled. And yeah, she knew him too well. He smiled back.

"He asked me how he should do it, so I told him he should do something for her, like make her dinner or something. We threw around a few ideas and then he asked if he should take her out on a picnic making her lunch, Kate loves picnics, and so he ended up doing that. He wasn't sure how to pop the question though so I told him to go old fashioned, you know with the down on one knee thing. And I said to him to tell her every single reason why he loved her so much, what it was that made her a part of him and then ask her to marry him. I dunno, I just gave my advice on what I thought would be nice" Tony explained, shrugging slightly. Ziva looked up at him with a twinkle of adoration in her eyes.

"Tony you are a very good friend to Lucas, helping him out with something like that" she observed. He pulled his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"Yeah I guess. You know the whole time we were talking though, it made me think of you" he stated. She brought her hand up to the side of his face.

"Yeah?" she asked, gazing deep in his eyes. She loved him so much and he was such a romantic sometimes.

"Yeah. It just made me think about the future we are going to have together, all the things I know we are going to look forward to" he said. She was excited to be proposed to one day, get married and have children with him; however she knew that for _them_ that was something they would experience further down the line in their relationship. Yeah they might be that couple that is so adorable they won't be caught apart when together but they just weren't the type of people that would get engaged at a young age.

She didn't know how to explain it really but they just weren't. And she was happy with that, she had him and he had her. For them, life was perfect in this stage of their lives. Well, almost perfect, she did miss his hair that had been shaved off but she would get over that. She moved up on his chest slightly and kissed him gently. She was so glad he was home; she missed just having him around her like this, having his presence.

His arms at her sides pulled her up more until she rested fully above him and he kissed her some more. Maybe if someone else was home they would move this to their room at this point but Abby was out with Tim and Jenny and Gibbs were working. They had the comfort of being home alone.

His hands found their way underneath her shirt as he opened his mouth to allow her tongue the entrance it was begging for. Three weeks, three weeks he hadn't touched or kissed her like this and as they started to move forward more he realized how much he had really missed it. He loved sharing himself with her, making them a whole instead of two parts.

By the time shirts had come off and pants were about to be following in the same direction, they had moved things upstairs. What they did together wasn't to be shared with others if they came home unannounced, what they shared was together between them. It was theirs to share alone with each other.

* * *

><p>Snuggling in behind her with her back to his chest afterwards was something he missed greatly. He always fell asleep much better when she was in his arms and the first week he had had a bit of trouble sleeping while he was on base, simply because he didn't have her in his arms and he was so used to it.<p>

She had fallen asleep a short while ago after they had made love and he had surprisingly stayed awake. He thought he would be overtired and relished in the thought of sleep with her in his arms but he found himself awake and soaking up every single minute he had with her presence there. Her body was warm against his and she had that little soft snore thing she did going.

Her hair, it smelt like vanilla and it brought a smile to his face as he remembered when he took her to homecoming and she had that same vanilla smell in her hair. He would never forget homecoming, it was probably one of the best days of his life. It was the day he had asked her to be _his_ after all.

Her small fingers were laced in between his larger ones and it just felt so loving to have that link. To him when someone entwined their fingers with someone like this it was a deep emotion of how much they cared for the other. And they cared so much for each other. She was his everything.

He could still remember the day he had first seen her, her and all her beauty. He thought, and still does think, that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. And he could tell from the first time he saw her that she was different, a good different is what he had told her. And it had made her smile. Her smile would always make him melt, the way her eyes had this particular twinkle and the way she just glowed.

He knew that she was the one for him and that they had a long, long road ahead of them. He knew he would propose to her one day in the future and then he would give her the wedding of her dreams, well he didn't know if that's something his ninja Ziva would dream about but whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. And one day he would hopefully share that bond of having children with Ziva, he hoped that would be in the far future though.

And in the not so far away future they would be getting a place together. Not a big house but an apartment for the two of them to grow in together. She was going to be off doing her degree and he would come home to their apartment every time he could and be with her.

Her birthday was coming up too; he had plans to take her away somewhere for the weekend, just the two of them. If he had counted right it should be a short while after he finishes his basic training so he would have a small break after basic before he would have to go back to work. It was all working out great for him.

He leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder as she slept and then he buried his face into her neck, sighing. He never wanted to move, ever again. He could stay like this with her for the rest of his life if he could. He hadn't realized he hand tightened his grip around her and she stirred slightly.

"Hmmm, Tony?" she mumbled, turning her head slightly over her shoulder and slowly opening her eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you" he whispered into her skin.

"It's ok. What are you thinking?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Nothing" he replied. He watched her smile slightly.

"I can hear you thinking, what is it?" she asked. He chuckled softly. She was so adorable when she was half asleep, just her facial expressions and little half smiles she did.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you" he replied honestly. He didn't believe in lying to her. And there was that half smile again, it made him smile.

"I love you too Tony" she replied and leant up and kissed him softly before turning back around and he snuggled up behind her again.

"But get some rest, I know you need it" she replied. And he did, she was right. He didn't get the best sleeps in the marines so far; they had them up at godly hours of the morning. And then he realized that tomorrow, he would get to sleep in. He was going to really enjoy that small pleasure, especially since he got to do it while he had Ziva in his arms.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" he whispered before he let himself finally find sleep. Just before he fell asleep he felt her snuggle backwards into him more. Life couldn't get much better when he had Ziva.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stressful day at school today but I managed to get this done :) Thanks for all the fantastic reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Waking up with her in his arms like this, it's what he had really missed. Sure he missed everything about her but there was just something that the feeling of waking in her presence, her in his arms, that made his heart flutter. Moving his head slightly to look at the clock he realized it was almost twelve in the afternoon, he felt like he had slept for days.<p>

He could tell by the specific sound of her breathing that she wasn't asleep, she was awake. She hadn't moved or made an effort to wake him up because she was up; she was just lying there quietly, snuggled close to him. He moved slightly and leant down, kissing her neck gently. She moved then when she realized he was awake, her hand tightened around his one and she wriggled slightly closer to him.

"Good morning" he whispered against the skin of her neck before laying another kiss to it. She let go of his hand and slowly turned around facing him. Smiling up at him as her hands slid around his neck.

"Only just morning" she replied, leaning closer to him, but not quite kissing him. He brought his hands up around her waist, sliding her that last inch closer until her body was pressed to the full length of his.

"You could have woken me" he smiled. She could feel his warm breath fan across her lips.

"I wanted you to sleep, you enjoyed it yes?" she replied. Yes he did and she knew that, too well.

"Yes, but waking up to you was the best part" he stated, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She moved one of her hands higher into the very short hair on his head.

"Hmm, I agree it was" she hummed against his lips before kissing him again. His hands slipped under the back of the shirt she wore, his shirt.

"What do you want to do today?" he mumbled between kisses. He gently rolled her under him and rested between her legs, her hands slid down his back.

"Everyone should be home later. What time do you go back?" she replied smiling, as his lips left hers and started a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Early morning tomorrow" he replied while he ran his hands up her sides under the shirt again.

"We could just hang around here…" she began but was interrupted when he pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the side "And have dinner with everyone later" she added before he kissed her lips once more. Her hands moved down his chest towards the waistband of his boxers.

"Sounds perfect" he replied giving her the fullest smile which made his eyes light up, she was lost in the beauty of it. After that they both gave up on having a conversation.

* * *

><p>Abby and Tim had come home to the house in the afternoon, just after Tony and Ziva had decided to get out of bed and shower and dress for the day, well for the night. Abby had still been in excitement that Tony was home and it felt really good to Tony, he felt really loved and felt like a true brother at how much Abby was glad he was back.<p>

Tim was glad to see him too. Right now they were having a chat in the lounge as they watched football on the TV. The girls were in the kitchen beginning to cook the dinner for everyone, Jenny had called earlier to say she and Gibbs would be home for dinner and so the girls said they would make dinner.

"So Tim, how are you and Abby?" Tony asked with a smile gracing his lips. Tony was sure he saw Tim trying to hide a blush.

"We're good" Tim replied simply. Tony knew Tim wasn't telling him what he really wanted to know.

"Come on Tim, I know the two of you have a thing going on. It's not hard to miss it" Tony replied and smiled as Tim sighed. He was caving in.

"We are a lot closer than we used to be" Tim stated.

"Yeah but you guys were so close as it was. Are you guys going out?" Tony asked. Tim actually smiled; Tony knew they were doing something.

"I guess you could say that, I mean we haven't really said what it is but I think we both know it's definitely something" Tim explained. Tony was happy for Tim, he and Abby were good together.

"You two have been friends for a long time now huh?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, since we were about ten" Tim replied. He and Abby had a long history together of friendship and it had taken so long for them to realize that they actually had stronger feelings for each other.

"Wow, that's a real long time. Did you ever think you would end up being more than friends with Abby?" Tony found himself asking. He could see Tim thinking about the question.

"To be honest I don't really know, I mean I have wondered sometimes if I loved her more than a friend but I always thought nothing of it, she was, and still is, my best friend. She will always be my best friends first and foremost but now we share more than we did before" Tim explained. Tony actually thought that sounded quite romantic, he never pictured Tim as the romantic type. But hey, he probably didn't look like the romantic type, but he was.

"Ziva told me she saw you guys kissing the other day" Tony stated.

"What? She did?" Tim asked, he obviously didn't know she had seen. Tony chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, she said it was 'cute'. She may not seem it sometimes but she really is a big girl at heart" Tony said and that made Tim laugh.

"So have you two done anything other than just kiss? I mean I know Gibbs lets you two sleep in the same bed but I don't know if he knows you guys are more than friends now…" Tony's sentence faded as he saw the look on Tim's face "Wait Gibbs knows?" Tony asked, shocked. Tim scratched his head awkwardly.

"Um, yeah he does. I sort of did what you do and talked to him. I mean it worked for you" Tim replied. Tony couldn't believe Tim had chosen to tell Gibbs, well he sort of knew where he was coming from. When he fell in love with Ziva, he would do anything. Even face Gibbs with the truth.

"How did that go?" Tony asked. He was interested in knowing, considering Tim was still in tact it must have gone alright.

"I was worried at the start because he was giving me this look like he was going to chop me up into little pieces and send my parts to different places around the world" Tim said. Tony smiled.

"Oh, I know that look, don't worry I got that, many times over" Tony replied and he and Tim shared a laugh.

"But then once I had fully explained everything he was… ok with it. He actually smiled about it and said he was happy" Tim stated, like it was not a normal reaction. Well it wasn't for Gibbs, unless you were very lucky to be liked by Gibbs. Which both Tony and Tim were, but they had deserved it.

"I can see why, I mean Gibbs would much prefer you over some loser that doesn't deserve Abby like you do" Tony told Tim. Tim felt the brotherly love from Tony right now, especially in that comment.

"Thanks Tony"

"You're welcome Tim. But that doesn't answer my question about what you and Abby have done?" Tony smiled. Tim smirked back.

"I am so not telling you" Tim laughed.

"Aw why not?" Tony asked.

"Because _that_ is none of your business" Tim replied and they both laughed. Tim actually really enjoyed opening up to Tony and Tony really enjoyed talking to Tim. Even though they had only become friends in the beginning because of Ziva, they were glad it happened. They got along really well and respected the friendship they had.

* * *

><p>When Jenny and Gibbs arrived home Tony was greeted with a big warm hug from Jenny and a good handshake from Gibbs. Jenny had smiled about the state of his hair and told him and the others at dinner stories about the state of Gibbs' hair in the marines and the many things he did to change it, within the marine code of course. Most of the dinner was passed by with Tony and his stories about what they all had to do and what it was like. Everyone was interested in finding out. Gibbs was interested in hearing what the difference was like since he had been there.<p>

It wasn't long before it was later in the evening and Tony had found himself heading out to Gibbs' shed where he had gotten so used to helping with the boat and having a good chat with the guy who was now just like a father to him. Gibbs gave him a smile when he walked in and Tony picked up one of the sanders and began sanding the side of the boat just like Gibbs had shown him the very first time he had done this.

Gibbs was drinking a beer and he picked another one up and held it towards Tony.

"You want one?" he asked. Tony hadn't had a social drink with Gibbs before.

"Yeah ok" he replied and Gibbs picked his sander up and walked over and handed the beer to Tony.

"Thanks" Tony stated and he took a drink. Most of the time he would just drink at parties, not that he had been to many lately. However a few times he had shared a beer with Sam in the last year. Gibbs picked up his own beer and began working on the boat too.

"So how are things going in the marines?" Gibbs asked.

"Good, I am doing alright at the moment, my marching is pretty good and on the fitness side of things I am good because of all the football I did at high school" Tony replied, taking another drink. He liked these moments with Gibbs, he found himself not needing to hold back on what he told him. It felt good to let his feelings out sometimes, and if there was ever something he couldn't share with Ziva (something he may need to ask a male or something like that) he knew he could always talk to Gibbs.

"Well I haven't got any bad calls yet so I assumed you were doing good" Gibbs smiled. Gibbs had been put down as Tony's parental contact if it was ever needed.

"There has been one guy sent home already though" Tony stated, referring to what Gibbs was joking at.

"Really? What for?" Gibbs asked. Tony smiled as he remembered, it was worse than the time Derrick had been caught by the coach having sex with the coaches daughter.

"This one guy seemed like a bit of a reckless kid, I knew he was going to be trouble. And he decided he didn't like what the Sergeant had to say and argued with him on the fact he wasn't better than him and couldn't tell him what to do. Then the guy had stuck the Sergeant and the Sergeant went crazy on him, yelling at the top of his lungs at the kid, he made the guy cry. And then he was taken away. We didn't see him until he grabbed his gear before he was sent home; he had a nice black eye when he returned" Tony explained. Tony had learnt quickly after that that if you did something as stupid as that guy did you would be dealt to. You don't go around hitting a Sergeant and expect to get off lightly. Nothing would be said of course, lips would be kept shut to what had happened. Off the record.

"I have seen my share of stuff happening like that in my days of the core" Gibbs replied. He knew what Tony was thinking about.

"If you don't do anything stupid, which I know you won't, you'll be fine" Gibbs added, giving Tony that reassurance.

"Yeah" Tony replied and took another drink. Gibbs had no doubt that Tony was going to go far in the marines, he knew he wouldn't be stupid like some of the people that try and become a marine. Normally by the end of basic training anyone who couldn't or shouldn't be a marine would be out and the strong ones were left.

"Anyways, how are you and Ziva doing?" Gibbs asked. It wasn't awkward to talk about the two of them anymore; as long as things didn't get too detailed Gibbs was comfortable with it. He liked to know where they were at, it gave him the reassurance that they were doing ok. He worried about the separation brought on by Tony joining the Marines, he knew it was hard for him and Jenny.

"We're good, I miss her a lot when I'm away though" Tony explained.

"Yeah you're gonna get that, but you think you guys will do alright?" Gibbs asked. He hoped the two of them had the fight in them to get through everything; he had a gut feeling they did.

Tony gave Gibbs a smile, one that the older man saw reach his eyes as he thought about his girl.

"Yeah, I think we really do. I mean this is only the beginning but I just have this weird feeling you know, I think we will" Tony replied. Gibbs took a sip of his drink before smiling back at Tony.

"That is what I call a gut feeling Tony. Always trust it" Gibbs stated. Tony moved his eyes to Gibbs and read over his words, giving him a short nod before taking a drink. Maybe he should write these important things down; he knew he should remember them.

_1- Always trust your gut._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I just want to point out anything about the marines is mainly based on movies I've seen and things I know about the Army here in my country. Hopefully it won't matter too much to you guys about if it's entirely real, I mean this is AU :)<strong>

**Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Hundan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I put my shoulder out a little while ago and I couldn't write for long periods of time. Which absolutely sucked because I couldn't write. But now I am back to writing, thank god my shoulder is better now. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>And again Tony was gone. Ziva had taken him to the bus early the next morning, she didn't like saying goodbye to him but she knew it was going to start to be a reoccurring thing so she had to get used to it. She managed not to cry this time but she had hugged him and kissed him with all her heart, knowing he would be gone for a while.<p>

That week when she was home alone she found herself needing something to do. She had her running but that was about it, she needed something to occupy all the time she had before going to collage. She had about three months before her course started. Sometimes she would go out with Abby, sometimes she would spend time with Kate, or she would spend time with a group of them, Abby, Tim, Kate, Lucas. When the whole group would hang out she felt slightly left out, everyone else had their partner with them.

One day she was coming out of the mall when she noticed a new building next door. It was a new martial arts building. She had stood outside the window and watched as a group of younger kids were all training when an Asian man in his fifties came out and smiled at her. He had asked if she was interested in joining, she didn't know what to say. She had done martial arts a lot when she was younger in Israel and if she really thought about it, without all the intense training that Eli made her do, she actually enjoyed it.

So she had told the man, who she later found out was called Dai Chung, that yes, she was interested. She ended up going in the building and signing up to join. She had a long discussion that day with Dai, he had asked about what sort of previous training she had, she told him when she was thirteen she was black belt. He wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but there was just something about her that made him know that she wasn't lying.

She went back the next week and had a one on one lesson with Dai. Her moves were a bit rusty but you could tell she still had them hidden away within her. Dai had told her to come along to his advanced class on Thursday nights. She was happy to come along.

She was doing something else with her time, and she knew she hadn't liked what Eli had taught her when she was younger but the thing was she was never going to lose the knowledge of everything he had taught her and maybe she could use some of what he had told her in her future, if she were to join NCIS.

Ziva was also happy to find out she had been accepted into the University of Maryland to do her criminology studies. She was glad because Maryland was very close to home, she didn't really want to go too far from home. She talked to Tony the other night on the phone and he had told her how in the next three months they should take a look at some places. A place for them.

Also Jenny had been helping Ziva and Tony put Sam's house up for sale. Jenny had a friend in the real estate that was going to sort things out with Tony as soon as he was out of his training. Ziva was happy that so far things were looking promising for her future. To be honest, when she lived in Israel she believed that her life would be much, much different. And it would have been. She had a feeling that in the profession Eli was going to push her into, she wouldn't have made it into her thirties.

She was excited to start university, to start something new at a new school. Begin learning about something she found fascinating. She had watched some crime shows on TV in her time in America and always loved them but lately when she had so much time on her hands, she had become almost addicted to them. She could just sit there for a few hours and devour different crime shows in one sitting.

But she did really miss Tony. He was still on her mind a lot. She would think about some of the times they had at school in Auto class or sitting on the bleachers. Or going out on a date, or sitting around at his place playing Xbox or making dinner. It was the memories of him which kept her sane when he was gone. But one thing those memories did was bring back her want to be held by him. She missed his touch, his smell, his kiss. Really, she just missed him, but she was coping. If anything it was beginning to make their bond stronger.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was on the bus he missed her. But he pushed through it, knowing he always had her on his mind. When Logan got picked up by the bus he took his rightful seat next to Tony. Tony could tell the other man had the same problems on his mind. He missed his girl but he was here for his future and to support his girl. The two of them had bonded in the beginning over that fact. They were in a similar position.<p>

"How's Jess doing?" Tony asked Logan as they headed out onto the highway again. Continuing their journey towards the marine training base.

"Yeah, she's doing good. We were able to get a scan yesterday" Logan's smile was glowing. He reached into his pack and pulled out a little metal case, inside of it he pulled out a picture of the baby scan. He handed it to Tony.

"That's my baby, you can see the head right…there" Logan said pointing on the picture at the little grey object. Tony smiled. Logan was a very proud father. Even if it was unexpected and he was still very young, Logan was proud.

After putting the picture back away in its safe metal case he turned back to Tony.

"And how is Ziva?" Logan asked. He watched as Tony's face pulled into a smile.

"Yeah, she's great too. She has been bored without me though, she's taking up running again" Tony explained with a soft chuckle.

"The doctors told Jess she wasn't allowed to go for huge runs or anything now, she had to tone down the exercise she did. She used to be captain of the lacrosse team at school" Logan explained. Tony knew lacrosse wasn't for the faint hearted girls. He always seemed to like the sound of Jess the more and more Logan talked about her. She sounded like someone Ziva would get along with very well.

"Yeah, captain?" Tony replied.

"Yep. She was going to play for university next year, she even had a scholarship…" Logan began but faded out of his sentence. Tony could hear the disappointment in Logan's voice. He knew what had happened.

"She lost her scholarship when she got pregnant" Tony stated. Logan just nodded.

"It's the one thing I regret about what happened, that I ruined her dream" Logan explained. Tony could see that this was something that really hurt his friend. He reached out and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't ruin her dream Logan, you just changed her dream" Tony assured the man. Logan had constantly explained to Tony how excited Jess actually was about being a mother. She was young yes, but that didn't stop her from being excited about it. She didn't want for this to be a bad thing, a burden, she wanted it to make their lives better. For them to be great parents to their child.

"I guess you're right. But what about her missing out on all that education?" Logan asked. He was turning to Tony for advice now. Tony wasn't sure how to approach this, he hadn't had experience with a pregnant girlfriend in university before. He hoped he wouldn't. It wasn't on his and Ziva's plan to do so.

"Don't they have schools where pregnant girls go to get degrees or something like that?" Tony asked. He remembered a few girls in his year group last year that people had talked about. They were pregnant and going to a school for pregnant girls who still wanted their education.

"They do?" Logan asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. Tony nodded.

"I am pretty sure they do. And if not I am sure she can go back to her education in a few years, people do it all the time" Tony explained, hoping he was helping. The smile on Logan's face said he was.

"I haven't talked to Jess about it, but I think I will. I know how much her education really means to her" Logan told Tony, it was more to assure himself though.

"Great. You're looking out for her" Tony observed. Logan nodded. Then something was said that Tony wasn't expecting.

"I'm actually considering proposing to her" Logan announced. Tony smiled.

"Really?" Tony asked. This would be his second friend to do that at a young age now. He knew the cases were slightly different though.

"Yeah. Not because we are having a kid now or anything. I mean I love her so much and I really want to be with her the rest of my life and I want her to know that. I want her to know that even if I am away I am still hers. I will still be there for her and our child. That we are family" Logan explained. Tony felt happy at the sound of his friend's joy. And Logan was right, it wasn't just because they were having a baby that he would propose, he truly loved her so much. Tony could see it. He could feel it.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks had gotten even harder for Tony. He could handle it, but it was tiring. The physical training they were put through was increasing in intensity each day they were there. The marching, the duties, the work load, was all increased. Tony did enjoy it at the end of the day though, it showed how much he was actually working hard for something. He was doing something in his life.<p>

Sometimes he felt like quitting and just giving up, but he didn't. He actually didn't want to leave the marines if he really thought about it. And the platoon of men he was with, they were all a bunch of great guys. Guys he got along with. There were a few that didn't seem like the kind of guy Tony would find himself hanging out with, but he enjoyed it. Like a kid called Marshal. Tony was sure the kid was too smart to be a marine, he was almost like a muscled up Tim.

But Marshal's true love was the marines. His father and his father's father, and his father's father before that had been a marine. It was a family thing. And Tony had heard that Marshal was getting watched closely by the officers. Tony was sure Marshal was going to be moved to some intelligence operations training. When Marshal had disappeared part way through the next week he knew he had. One of the Corporals had given them the tip off that he was sent to an intelligence base, however they 'hadn't heard it from him'.

The Corporal of their unit was only about three years older than them and sometimes they were lucky to have the privilege of being treated equally by him. He let them play poker and gamble with junk food (which wasn't really aloud in basic training). Tony realized that the Corporal was making sure his team was happy, that things were in a good place. He wanted his men to enjoy there life in the marines, not hate it.

One night Tony was on guard at the front gate of the marine base with the Corporal. His name was John Hunt. Tony had talked about a few things with him, mainly about football though. John had told him about the Marine football team they had. Tony was very interested in finding more out about that when he was done with basic training. However, whenever a vehicle came through the gate John was all business. Making sure they had all the correct credentials and checking the load on the truck matched their papers.

Tony was learning quickly how it worked. He was a quick learner. To learn things in the Marines it was a lot about observation. And observation was something that had Tony left confused on that night. It wasn't anything about what Corporal Hunt was doing but about one of the drivers that had come through the gate that night.

Tony was standing back as he watched John check their ID and Tony got a look at the driver of the truck when he looked over at Tony and stared at him. The guy, he looked so familiar but he couldn't place it.

He was definitely a few years older, maybe the same age as John. His skin was darker, he looked foreign. He had a short military cut like every other marine but there was something about his face. His eyes. God those eyes were so familiar. And the thought of who this person was bugged him. It wasn't a kid from school, he had never seen the _person _before. He had seen those features, and those eyes in someone he knew. Someone he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm who is the mystery man? Any ideas? I have something which has been planned for a long time now, it involves Mr Mystery Man haha<strong>

**Hundan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews, they were just fantastic. I'm not going to say if you guessed wrong or right in your guesses on who the mystery man is, I don't want to give away too much even though I think I made it a bit obvious :) **

**Onto the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Zi, can I ask you something?" Tony asked. He had got home on another weekend leave last night. He had spent the night with the whole family, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Tim and Ziva. It was good to be back home. He and Ziva lay out on the grass on her lawn by the pool, soaking up the suns wonderful heat that the afternoon had brought today. He lay back on his elbows and she rested her head on his stomach. She turned her head and looked up at him.<p>

"Hmm?" she hummed. She was so relaxed right now. He brought one of his hands down and ran it softly through her curls.

"I know you don't like to talk about it much but I've had this question on my mind since the other day" he began. She could tell he was starting an important conversation and she sat up slightly, resting her elbow on the other side of his hip, so she leant over him. Focusing on what he was going to say.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. Wondering what he was about to ask her. He knew broaching this subject was risky, she had been quite upset the first time they talked about it and the second time she had just gone through a bad flash back to when Eli beat her.

"Do…do you ever think about where your… mother is?" he asked. He looked down at her and she was staring at him, wondering where this had come from. Then he watched as she actually thought about his question.

"I do not know" she replied quietly "I would hope that my mother went somewhere safe with Ari and Tali but I do not know. I am not sure they are even alive or not. Why do you ask all of a sudden?" she replied. Curious to what exactly had brought this up. He brought his hand to her waist and ran his fingers down her side softly.

"It's nothing really" he said. He was sure the guy he saw the other day looked a lot like Ziva, but it was late, it was dark and he was over tired. He could have just been seeing things. She sat up then and brought her hand to the side of his cheek, gently running her thumb down his cheek.

"You can tell me Tony" she stated softly. She knew him too well to know it was more than nothing, this 'something' was bothering him.

"Well I saw this marine the other day and I dunno, he just looked like you. But I was over tired and I missed you, I was probably imagining things" he explained. She watched him carefully, he was telling the truth when he thought he had seen something but was probably just seeing things. However the thought had left her thinking, where had her mother taken Ari and Tali? What if they had come to America?

"It was probably just nothing, no need to worry beautiful" he added, running his hand into her hair gently and leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Yes, I guess it is just nothing" she replied and kissed him again. When he was home and he kissed her, she found she couldn't stop as easy as she used to when she had him around all the time. Because she knew that time with him was precious. The hand he had in her hair moved down to her neck and pulled her that slight bit closer.

She moved. Going onto her knees she threw one of her legs over his lap and sat on his thighs, bringing her lips back to his again. His hands found their way to the small of her back and slid her closer to him. Just as she moved her hands to his chest and his hands drifted down further they were interrupted.

"Are we too early?" they heard Lucas announce. Tony pulled back from the kiss and looked over Ziva's shoulder to see two smirks. One belonging to Lucas, the other to Kate. They weren't early, Tony and Ziva had invited them over and expected them for about now. But Tony and Ziva had become carried away in each other and well, forgot.

"Yeah, come back in an hour would you?" Tony grinned and briefly kissed Ziva again. Of course he was only joking and they all knew that. Then all four of them burst out laughing. Ziva stood and removed herself from Tony's lap before walking over and giving Kate and Lucas both a hug.

"I am glad you guys came. Tony has missed you both" Ziva stated. Tony came over and hugged them both as well.

"I have not" Tony joked. But really, he had missed them both a lot. "Na, of course I missed you both" Tony then added. Tony hadn't seen them in over a month.

"We missed you too" Lucas stated as his best friend stepped back from their hug. Even though Tony had his new friend Logan in the marines, he still missed his best friend Lucas. Lucas would always be special to him. So would Kate. They were family to him. He didn't have much of a real family left, just his dad he never saw and so Tony had his own special family with all his good friends and Ziva's family. He felt loved with the family he had. And he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p>"This is really nice" Ziva leant over and whispered to Tony. They both sat on an old log at the beach where them and some friends had started a fire on the beach that night and were having a good time, talking and having a few drinks. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as he poked the fire with a long stick.<p>

"Yeah it is. We used to do this once a month when we were juniors last year. It was just the thing we did, sneaking some alcohol from our parents and having a good weekend" he smiled at the memories of all those times he spent out on this beach with his friends. Those were the days he missed, he missed how easy high school seemed to be now that he had moved on from it.

"I miss the beaches we have in Israel" Ziva said quietly. He looked across at her. She was obviously remembering her memories much like he had.

"Yeah? Are they beautiful?" he asked, wanting to join her in the memory she was remembering. She was staring at the fire in front of them and he watched her face pull into a soft smile.

"The most beautiful beaches I have ever seen. White sands and bright blue sea. It is the one thing I miss about my old life. Anytime I was able to sneak out and be with my friends that was the place we would always go, swimming, playing games on the waters edge, building things in the sand" she explained. Her smile grew as her story continued. He moved his hand from her shoulders and gathered her hand in his, threading his fingers between hers and she looked over at him.

"I wish I could share that memory with you, it sounds wonderful" he told her. Maybe one day if everything was safe with taking her back to her home he would. He wanted to see her on those beaches, he wanted to share a memory in a place she loved from her childhood. There weren't many of them. She smiled at him and leant in, kissing him gently.

"I wish you could too" she replied. She rested her head on his shoulder after that and gave his hand a small squeeze. Moments like this were his favourite.

He gazed out into the night where he saw his friends having a really good night. Lucas and Kate he could see out in the distance, away from the others. She sat between his legs on the sand and leant back into his chest. When he looked at Kate and Lucas like that he wondered if that's what people see when they look at him and Ziva. Did they look as in love as those two did in his eyes?

And then there was Jake, Jake was standing at the back of his car which he had drove onto the beach to play music and he was playing with the sounds. He looked as though he had had a good amount to drink tonight but he also looked happy tonight. At the back of his car with him was Sophie. The girl he had taken to prom.

Sophie was a really nice girl, not the type of girl Jake normally went for though and Tony was surprised to find out that she and Jake had been going out since just after prom. Jake was the type of guy who dated a lot of different girls and the way he looked at Sophie was different, different to how he used to look at his other girlfriends.

Sophie was pretty and she had long dark hair and green eyes. The main reason she had gotten so much of a connection to Jake in the first place was video games. Sophie didn't look like the type of girl who spent a lot of time doing that, she actually looked more like one of those arty girls who always had their headphones in and a pencil on her at all times. But no, she was a very serious gamer.

She was going to the very same university that Jake was in a few months, and maybe that was another reason why they had grown closer. Jake was maturing and he and Sophie clicked, they loved the same thing and they were going to the same place.

A few of his closer friends from the football team were there and a few girls he remembers from school that he got along with too. They were around the fire, drinking and just having a really good time. These were the people he used to spend his weekends with on the beach in junior school.

Just then one of the guys from his football team came over and sat down next to him, handing him a fresh beer.

"Hey Tony, Ziva" John greeted.

"Hey John" Ziva and Tony both replied. He offered Ziva another beer and she smiled and took it from him. John was the punter on Tony's football team and he had also been in their Auto class in school. He was definitely the smallest guy on the football team, but his kick was magic. There was hardly ever a time when he missed. He hadn't missed one all year this last season.

"So I heard you're already off in the marines, I like the haircut" John smiled as he ruffled Tony's short jarhead cut that he had slightly grown a bit more since having all of his hair gone.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone jokes about my hair" Tony chuckled, everyone really did give him a lot of crap for his hair, he was used to it now "But yeah, I have already moved on from high school, as scary as that sounds" Tony replied.

"It's sort of weird how everyone is going off to all these universities and stuff, away from everyone we've been with for the past four years" John stated.

"Yeah, and the fact we have perfected our team so good over these four years and now we're all off in different places and that team strength we had is lost" Tony added. He knew well what John was talking about. He was going to miss that bond he and the boys in his team had.

"Do they have a team in the marines?" John asked. Tony nodded.

"Yep. I'm going to check it out after I finish my basic. I don't want to give up the game, I love it too much" He felt Ziva look across at him at that information. The conversation about football in the marines hadn't come up between them yet this weekend. But the smile on Ziva's face told Tony that she was glad he didn't have to give up the sport he loved so much and spent a lot of his middle school and high school days playing.

"You got that scholarship at Maryland for football ay?" Tony then asked. John smiled.

"Yeah. It's great cause my mom was really stressed because she wanted to pay for my education but you know my mom, and now that I have the scholarship it doesn't put pressure on her" John explained. Tony had met John's mom a few times, she was a lovely lady and she raised John all by herself. And she didn't have a very great paying job so John was tight on money sometimes.

Tony remembers in sophomore year when he paid for John to come with them on a football school they had. John couldn't afford it but the money Tony got from his dad had done something helpful to a friend who struggled to afford the small things, like a football school that could have you becoming so much of a better player with the one week experience.

"I'm glad you got it John, you really deserve it" Tony told his friend.

"Thanks Tony, maybe one day you'll see my face on the TV" John smiled. Tony knew that John wanted to take his football as far as he could. He was the most passionate punter that Tony had ever come across.

"I know I will" Tony smiled back and clinked his beer against Johns. Tony had faith that John could make it, he was such a determined player and he had the skill in what he did.

He turned his head towards Ziva and found her watching his and John's conversation with a smile. She loved the way he interacted with his buddies from football, you could just see how much they respected each other. She loved that, that bond he shared with so many people. He was a good guy, a good friend to the people he cared about and not just her. She just loved seeing that.

* * *

><p>Later that night Gibbs had picked them up. They both couldn't drive home and Gibbs told them earlier that if they wanted a ride home they could call him. And so they had. Gibbs had loaded the two into the backseat of his car. As he drove on his way home he looked back into his revision mirror and couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw.<p>

Ziva had ended up lying down on her side in the backseat and had her head rested on Tony's lap. Tony's hands softly stroked her hair as he looked down at her and watched her sleeping softly. He had this special look in his eye and that smile on his face was one pure of love and adoration. For a tough federal agent in his line of work that he was, he had to admit the sight was definitely something beautiful between young lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one :)<strong>

**Hundan**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a short while I know. Shoot me. But here we go. I got this finished today so I could share it with you all. I don't actually like to keep you guys waiting, I just have a lot on my plate and I keep getting writers block on this story. I am trying to push through that though. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't believe how fast the next eight weeks of his life were. It only felt like yesterday he was getting on the bus to Paris Island for the first time, but today, today was the day he became a Marine. He passed his training, and apparently he had passed at a very high standard. Perfect drill, perfect fitness, perfect health, perfect discipline, perfect combat skills. He had a tick in all the boxes. He had definitely done Gibbs and Sam proud.<p>

He had a whole month off before he was taken back into the marines to do whatever he was asked of. It could be more training, some specialized training of some sort, it could be courses, it could be tour of duty overseas.

But it was great to be back home, home with Ziva and having her in his arms again. It was the thing he missed the most when he was away from her. He had so much that he wanted to do with her in the next month he had off, the two main things though were going apartment hunting with her and her birthday. Her birthday was only two days away. He couldn't wait for it.

He already knew what he was getting her, he had already got it. He just hoped she would love it, cherish it. He didn't want for her gift to seem strange, he wanted her to understand why he was giving it to her, he wanted her to understand the meaning behind what it was. What it really meant to him. And if she understood this, and accepted this, it would make him very happy.

Right now he was sitting outside of Ziva's window on the roof, watching the stars. Ziva was in her bed fast asleep. But right now he had all these thoughts going around in his mind and he couldn't sleep, he also had this weird thought that Ziva could feel his thoughts so he had slipped out of the bed and took refuge on the rooftop. It was peaceful out here and it reminded him of the time he and Ziva watched the stars on his tramp. Every time he watched the stars at night it would remind him of that night now. And he loved that memory.

He was thinking of his ceremonial service where he had become a real marine. All of his family had been there for him that day, Tim, Abby, Jenny, Gibbs, Lucas, Jake, Kate and Ziva. He couldn't be happier. And Ziva, she had cried a little, she had been really proud of him and she told him that seeing him march out like that and accomplish something so great, she was absolutely proud of him. And Gibbs, Gibbs had been like a proud father. He had seen that special look in Gibbs' eyes.

All of that had made being away from them so worth it. To see them this happy about what he had achieved was all that had mattered in the end. And it brought a smile to his face when some of his officers from his course had remembered Gibbs when he had served, some had even served under Gibbs. So Gibbs had been chatting to a lot of the officers, it was sort of embarrassing because he could tell they were talking about him sometimes in the conversation, and he wondered, what was it they were really saying?

He knew it wouldn't have been anything bad, he was just very curious to know what it was.

The one person in his family that wasn't there had been his dad, Rob. Ok, so Rob wasn't really much of a dad to him anymore, he hadn't been for many years. All Rob did to look after him was give him money. Tony wished that sometimes Rob had actually been a proper father to him. He wondered what it would have been like sometimes.

Rob didn't even know that he was a marine yet, Tony had called him but only got voice mail and left a message telling Rob to call him back when he could. And Tony was still waiting for the moment when he would call back. He wanted Rob to know what he had achieved, what he was still achieving. And it bothered him to wonder what his true dad would actually think about it all. Would he be proud of him like Gibbs is?

He heard the creak of the floorboards inside Ziva's room by the window. After his training in the marines he found he picked up on these things a lot more than he used to. He knew who it was without even looking when she climbed out of the window, he could always feel her presence. She quietly walked over and sat down next to him on the roof, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" she whispered. He lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" he replied. He placed a small kiss to the top of her head. The way he replied she could tell something, whatever he was thinking about, was really bothering him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, resting her hand softly on his leg.

"My dad hasn't called me back yet" after a short while was his answer. She knew why he was upset now without knowing anymore. She knew he was worried what Rob would say about his career choice. She knew he didn't talk to his father and it was as though they weren't even father and son with the relationship they had but Tony would always have that feeling where his true dad's opinion on his life would matter to him.

"I am sure he is just busy. He _will_ call you back Tony, you are his son" Ziva assured him. Sometimes she felt weird giving him father advice when her relationship with her father had been terrible itself. But the things she tells him are more from her experience of having Gibbs as a father. He is her father in her eyes.

She felt Tony sigh next to her.

"I guess you are right. I am just nervous" Tony replied. Ever since he had made that call to his father Tony had been nervous. It wasn't very obvious but she had noticed it. The constant checking of his cell phone, flipping it open and shut all the time. Rechecking the time he had called his father to now, how long it had been since he called his father. Those were only two of the many things she had noticed him doing. He was definitely nervous.

"Yes. But it is ok, I am sure your father will be proud, yes?" she asked. Tony shrugged back.

"I hope so" he said quietly. She knew him and his father's relationship was a troublesome one.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Ziva suddenly asked. They haven't talked much about his father and it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know when Tony had actually seen his father last.

"The last time I saw my father in person was my eleventh birthday" Tony admitted. He hadn't seen his father in seven years. That was a very long time. She was quiet as she let him continue the story.

"Sam held a party at home for me with some of my friends from school, at the time we both didn't know he was coming. He just showed up out of no where with a big bouncy castle and all these presents for me. My friends and I were in love with him at what he brought. At that age what Rob did made him a superhero in my eyes" Tony began. He brought his hand down to hers on his leg and treaded their fingers together.

"But I remember when I found Rob and Sam arguing in the kitchen when everyone else was outside, Sam was saying how he couldn't just come into my life and show up like that if he wasn't going to stay in my life, that if he wanted to be part of my life he had to do it properly and not just show up when he felt like it. I remember Sam telling him that if he wanted to be a father to act like one or just stay away" Tony said. This time his voice had got even quieter. Ziva would have imagined that when Tony was only young it would have been something hard to witness and now that he's older it's hard to think about because he knew and fully understood what had been said. Tony's hand held onto hers a bit tighter.

"I think that's why Rob never came back, because he wasn't ready to be a father to me and what Sam had said had kept him away. And I don't blame Sam at all for what happened, thinking back now I know Sam did what was right for me as a child and I am very grateful for what he did. It would have been hard for me to have my dad just popping in and out of my life when I was younger, it saved me a lot of disappointment in thinking he could be there, knowing he just wasn't really part of my life and wouldn't be there anyways. It was best the way it was" he said. It was nice how open he could be with personal things like this with her, it just showed her how good their relationship could be, how far it could really go, because they were so open and comfortable with each other with the important and personal things.

"Sam was really a great father to you, wasn't he?" Ziva then found herself asking. They had talked about Sam a couple times in the past months, he was ok to talk about it now but he was still upset that Sam was no longer around.

"Yeah, he really was. He always cared for me and respected me like his own son. Sam always was more my father than my actual dad" Tony admitted to her. If there was one person who he would share that secret with it was Ziva. He had never admitted that to anyone else before. In his eyes Sam was, and still is, the man he looked up to as his father. Not his real dad Robert DiNozzo. But even though he thought that Rob always meant something to him. Maybe it was a genetic birth thing or something but Tony couldn't let the thought go that Rob was still, in the end, his dad.

He felt Ziva move next to him and he turned to look at her and found her looking up at him. Whatever she was going to say next was important because she had wanted to look at him when she said it.

"In your eyes wouldn't it be important for the one who you see as your true father to be proud of you?" she asked him. He thought over what she said and she was right.

"Yes, that is very important to me" he replied. He wondered what she was getting at.

"And you have always seen Sam as your true father, he is the one you look up to, the one who raised you to be the man you are today?" she continued.

"That's right, I wouldn't be where I am without him" Tony said. He had a feeling he knew what she was getting at now.

"And Sam would be proud of you, so very proud. He would be the proudest father to see how much you have accomplished so early in your career. I _know_ he would Tony" Ziva told him. And yeah, she was getting at what he thought she was. If his true father, Samuel DiNozzo, was here with him right now he would tell him how proud he was. When Tony didn't reply Ziva spoke up again.

"And you know Sam would be proud so you shouldn't worry about what Rob will think. Yes, he is your birth father but he is not the one who has known you for a better part of your life, his opinion wouldn't be strong because he doesn't really know you anymore. You haven't seen him since you were a child Tony, people change a lot when they become an adult. Seven years is a very long time" she explained to him softly. She brought her hand up to the side of his cheek and ran her thumb across it gently. He leant down and kissed her softly. She was right, of course she was. She was the one who knew him best.

"Thank you Zi" he whispered when he leant back. Suddenly he didn't feel so nervous about what Rob was going to say. Rob didn't know him, who he was today. His opinion wouldn't hit him so hard now that Ziva had pointed that out. Sure, Tony may be a bit upset if he wasn't proud or thought what he was doing with his life was stupid. But he wouldn't live with that circling in his mind, he would get over it. Rob wasn't his true father, Sam was, and Sam would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, I will promise to try and get an update quicker.<strong>

**Hundan**


	8. Chapter 8

**And again I fail to update quick. Life is just so hectic with school work, two jobs and my army testing. If there are still people reading this I really hope you enjoy the chapter, it was great to write it.**

* * *

><p>She hasn't realized that he is watching her. She's sitting on the other side of the yard at one of the tables set up for her birthday party. He, Gibbs and Tim spent most of the morning setting it all up, chairs, tables, and temporary gazebos. Getting the barbeque ready, Gibbs was there right now, starting to make burgers and other things for the quests. And Ziva wasn't alone, she was surrounded by her friends who gave her gifts, hugs and kisses as they sent their best wishes for her eighteenth birthday. But his eyes were solely trained on her.<p>

Her eyes were lit with a sparkle of joy, she was really enjoying her day, being surrounded by the people she loves and cares about. And the smile that shines on her face is even more magnificent. Everyone's here too. The neighbors, Jenny's family, Tim's family, Gibbs' dad, all Ziva's friends, Kate, Lucas, Jake, Jake's girlfriend Sophie, and a couple other friends Ziva had stayed in contact with after school.

He could stand here on the back porch and just watch all night long if he wanted to. The sun hadn't gone down yet but still the colorful lights Abby hung around the trees and garden were shining. He knew that later when night fell, the whole place would light up perfectly and that he was going to take Ziva by the hand and share a dance with her in the middle of the party. He didn't care who saw, it's something he had wanted to do ever since he saw Abby hanging those lights and setting up her music.

He hasn't given his present to her yet and he has seen her fidgety all day to find out what it is. He had, and still is, basking in the excitement she had to find out. And it was a very personal present so he hoped she loved the surprise he was going to give her.

His smile widened as Ziva's face softened as she was caught off guard by the touching present Kate had given her. Automatically Ziva had her arms around Kate in a tight embrace. He loved their friendship, it was heart warming to see two people he was very close to share such a bond. He was glad he had introduced them to each other.

"You know, when Jethro told me you were still with his girl I wasn't sure if I was meant to believe him" a voice stated from beside him. He tore his gaze from its lock on Ziva and turned to see Gibbs' dad Jackson standing next to him with a small grin on his face.

"You might want to start believing him Mr Gibbs, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon" Tony smiled back. Jackson chuckled lightly.

"It's Jack Tony, Mr Gibbs makes me sound like an old bugger" Jackson told the younger man. Tony had to laugh at that. The humor of Jackson Gibbs was very amusing sometimes.

"Alright Jack" Tony replied and turned his head to look out to Ziva again. His eyes following her movements as she reeled someone in for another hug.

"You and Ziva remind me a lot of two teenagers many years ago" Jackson said from beside him. Tony looked at him again.

"Really? Who's that?" Tony asked. He had a feeling he knew just who Jackson was talking about, but he let the old man tell his tale.

"Jethro and Jenny were much like the two of you. They looked at each other in just that same way" Jackson announced. Tony's assumption had been right on its mark.

"Are they the same now?" Tony asked. He wondered how much he could find out by having a little heart to heart with Gibbs' dad. What was Gibbs like when he was eighteen? He watched Jackson think over his question.

"Sometimes I think they are so different from how they used to be but then sometimes I think that they are just the same" Jackson said, smiling fondly at some memory that Tony wasn't privy to. Just as Tony was about to ask something else about the young lovers he was clapped on the shoulder. His eyes turned to the person who made the friendly gesture and saw Gibbs standing next to him.

"Entertaining my dad now are you Tony?" he asked with a smile. Tony was sure Gibbs knew what they had been talking about a second ago, that Gibbs knew Tony was trying to get the facts on his teenage days. Tony could see the look hidden somewhere under that smile.

"Yeah, something like that" Tony smiled back. Gibbs looked across at his dad.

"I need to take him off your hands for a minute, I need some help lifting and who better for the job then a marine" Gibbs stated. Jackson raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Now I've been meaning to ask you, Jethro didn't force you into that did he?" Jackson asked, turning towards Tony. Tony knew Jackson wasn't really being serious.

"Na, my choice" Tony explained. And just like his son had Jackson clapped Tony on the shoulder in a friendly, proud gesture.

"Glad to have more good men like you fighting for our country Tony" Jackson announced. Tony smiled at the older man, possibly someone he could call a granddad, if not now he would hope to one day in the future. As Tony followed Gibbs to help move whatever it was he needed moving Gibbs chuckled at something.

"Trying to find out my secrets Tony?" he grinned.

"Never" he replied, the sarcasm in his tone making the men share a laugh.

* * *

><p>He saw Ziva alone standing at the table that had a few potato chips and drinks, she was getting a drink from the punch bowl and so he made his move. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck, giving it a soft kiss. Her hand came up and ran through his hair softly.<p>

"Hmmm, I had wondered where you had gotten to" she announced, he could hear the smile on her face. Her fingertips scratched his scalp softly, he loved it when she did that.

"Gibbs needed my help" he murmured against her neck. Giving it another kiss. She hummed again before turning around in his embrace and smiling up at him.

"You are very good like that" she stated, running her hand in the very short hair behind his ear. His hands dipped to the top edge of her jeans and he hooked his fingers into her belt loops, giving her a small tug closer. Her nose brushed his cheek and it made her laugh softly against him.

"So when am I going to be graced with my last present of the day?" she asked. Still very intrigued at what he had for her. She knew he was doing it just for that reason, and she was more excited the longer she waited. He knew her too well and what he could do to her simply by something like this. He brought his lips down towards hers, not quite kissing her yet.

"When you least expect it" he whispered against hers lips. She chuckled lightly again before pressing her lips fully to his. There was a reason why she loved him. When he leant back he leant his forehead against hers.

"So far how is your birthday been?" he asked. The night was starting to fall and the lights Abby had set up were starting to show. He knew that as soon as dinner was over he would have her out there, on that yard having his dance with her.

"Yes, it has been wonderful. I do not want it to be over" she smiled up at him. He brought one of his hands up to the side of her face, threading into her curls.

"You've still got hours left and I still have two things to share with you" he stated. She knew he meant his surprise gift was the first thing, and the second thing, that was himself. She would enjoy them both. She leant up and captured his lips again. She loved everyone around them now, the family and friends who were here to celebrate her, but all of a sudden she just wanted to be alone with Tony.

"Ziva!" they heard Abby's excitement and pulled back slightly. Abby, ignoring the fact they were kissing because she was so used to seeing it now, grabbed Ziva's hand and slipped her out of Tony's grip.

"Sorry Tony but you can have her back later" Abby smiled at him before turning back to Ziva "Birthday girl gets to eat first!" she then exclaimed to Ziva and pulled her towards where the dinner was about to be served. He watched as Ziva's laughter filled the air. He found himself smiling at her again. He couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Tony had talked to a few people over dinner, for a while he was stuck on a conversation with Tim's older brother Richard who he hadn't seen since Abby's birthday last year. Most of the time he would be in a conversation about his service in the marines so far. He didn't mind, a lot of people seemed very interested and proud in hearing about it.<p>

As soon as he was free from chatting with people he went and found Abby. Giving his favourite DJ a personal request on the music, and to turn it up a bit, more than a light background music. She had smiled at him, having a feeling she knew what he was up to but was still excited to see him actually do it.

He went and stood in the middle of the yard, where Abby had made space for dancing when they had set up earlier, Abby would not miss the chance to have dancing at a party. From where he stood he could see Ziva sitting at one of the tables, talking to a few people, Jenny, Jenny's sister Natasha, Kate and one of the neighbors.

When the music started louder than it was before some people looked around, some looking to where Abby sat at her laptop where the set up was. He wasn't paying much attention to anyone but Ziva. His eyes watching her, waiting for her to notice the song, to notice him standing there watching her. Waiting for her.

* * *

><p>She was talking to Natasha, someone she treated as an auntie, and a few others. As soon as she heard the music something triggered in her mind, it wasn't until the singing began in the song when she realized what song this was. It was her and Tony's song, the one from homecoming. She stopped talking and the people she was with watched her closely. She looked around, looking for <em>him<em>. She knew he was up to something.

And she saw him standing out in the yard, staring right at her, smiling at her. She held his gaze and he lifted his arm out towards her, in an offer. Offering for her to have this dance with him. She whispered an 'excuse me' to her table and stood up. She could feel a whole lot of eyes on her right now, as she walked up to him. But she didn't really care. All that she was thinking about right now was him. This gesture so far had her eyes tingling.

When she reached him she slipped her hand into his extended one, he gripped her softly and pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Tony" she whispered softly, her heart fluttering in her chest. Her arm went to his shoulder as he began moving to the music, she followed his lead right away. He smiled down at her as he leant his forehead against hers. He knew pretty much everyone's eyes were on them, he didn't care.

"You remember this song then?" he asked her. Her arm on his shoulder moved up to his neck.

"Of course, I'd never forget" she whispered. He could feel her hand curl slightly tighter around his neck as his gesture was getting to her, emotionally.

"I love you" he whispered in return, his hand at her waist finding its way to the side of her cheek.

"I love you too" she replied and he pulled her closer, drawing her lips to his in a gentle intimacy. When he pulled back his lips moved to her ear, where he whispered to her as he brought both of his arms around her waist and swayed to the music. Her forehead dropping to his shoulder as she held onto him tightly. When he was romantic like this she couldn't help but let her emotions get to her. It just showed how much he truly cared. And how much effort he really put into what they had together.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved her gift, running his fingers over the old and meaningful metal. It was very dear to him but he knew that if he was to give it to anyone in the world, that person would be Ziva.

"I want you to know that my gift to you means so much to me but it is something I want you to have" he began, her hands fisted into the back of his shirt. If he was going to hand over something personal to him she was sure she couldn't hold back her emotions.

"It's not a proposal but a promise, a promise that I'm yours and always will be. That when I'm away from you I will always be with you no matter where you or I go" he said quietly and pulled back to look into her eyes. Her breathing had quickened and her heart beat had never been so fast. He brought his hand that held her gift up between them. Looking down she saw a ring. An old and cherished silver ring that had a small stone on the top. It was beautiful none the less.

"This was my mothers. I found it when I was packing some things at the house and I want you to have it, as a _promise_. My heart is yours and no one else's" he said, almost choking in nervousness on his own words. He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek from her glassy eyes.

"I cannot accept that Tony, it was your mothers" she whispered as soon as she found her voice. He brought one of her hands up and placed the ring in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it and closing his hand around hers. He brought her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Yes you can. She would want me to give it to you Ziva, you and her are the only two women I have ever loved in my life" he explained. She nodded quietly.

"Ok" she whispered. His own tear escaped before he could stop it and he leant down and captured her lips in an emotional kiss. He leant back and she carefully slipped the ring onto her finger, another tear leaving her at the significance of how much this meant to him, and how much she meant to him for him to be giving such a thing to her. When she had the ring on her finger his hand wrapped around hers, playing with the new jewelry adorning her finger.

"Happy Birthday Zi" he said, smiling softly down at her. She brought her free hand up to the side of his cheek.

"This has been the best birthday I have ever had, nothing could make this day less perfect. Thank you Tony, so much" she admitted. Closing her eyes and leaning into his arms as he hugged her close to his chest, to his heart. She understood his promise. She really did. For them, they weren't they type to get engaged, it just wasn't _them_. But a promise like this, this is them. And it is the most beautiful thing she has ever been offered, for him to give her his mothers ring. That meant more than the world to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I will have another chapter as soon as I can. <strong>

**Hundan**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I haven't been true to my promise of updating quickly, but I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

><p>Two days after Ziva's birthday Tony and Ziva were going to go out to a nice dinner, just the two of them. Right now they were in the middle of getting dressed. He'd just walked down the hallway to the bathroom as she did her hair in the room and his phone started ringing.<p>

"Tony, someone is calling you" she called down the hallway.

"Can you get it for me?" he called back. She put down the hair iron she was using and went over to the bedside table where his phone sat, vibrating as a tone blared from it. She picked it up. Blocked ID. She answered it.

"Hello, Ziva speaking" she said.

"Hello, this is First Lieutenant Jacobs of the Marine Corps, is Private Anthony DiNozzo available?" he asked almost right away. Something in Ziva's gut twisted. Tony wasn't been taken back in so early, was he? He still had a long time before he was meant to go back.

"Yes, I will go get him for you" Ziva replied and the Lieutenant gave her a small 'thank you'. She didn't want him to leave again and so soon. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom to find him and her heart was racing. What did this Lieutenant have to say? Why was he calling? She wanted to know.

As soon as Tony caught her eye in the bathroom when she walked in as he pulled his dress shirt on he knew something was up, that whoever was on the phone for him was more serious than a friend calling for a catch up. She hoped whatever this Lieutenant had to say wouldn't at least spoil their dinner plans. She slipped the phone into his hand and he watched as he put it to his ear she stood there and waited, her eyes never leaving him as she watched and waited.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Private Anthony DiNozzo?" the man on the other end asked.

"Yes, that's me" Tony replied. Who was this person?

"Hello, it's First Lieutenant Jacobs here from the Third Battalion of the Marine Special Operations Regiment, I've called to let you know that something has come up and your holiday term has been cut short. Overseas we are in need of a new division of marines which you and a handful of your basic platoon have been selected for, as of Thursday you will be in your two month training before being sent overseas" the Lieutenant explained. So much, so quickly, had his heart hammering. He breathed out and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Thursday was in two days. Two months training then being sent overseas? Wow, this was big. And the Special Operations? That was something big too, he'd heard about it, but never thought he would ever be in it. This was an honor.

"Yes Sir, my orders?" Tony replied. He looked up and caught Ziva's eyes. She knew what was happening, he didn't have to say it. He was being pulled back in. She just didn't know to what extent. He knew this was going to crush her. These last two months they were going to have before she goes to collage and he was meant to go back to the marines were going to be spent being happy. Before they went into two different career worlds and became busy with building their futures. Now they had two days.

"There's a bus that will be in your area at 0500am on Thursday, your name is on this list, take the bus and it'll bring you to the base where you'll be trained for the next two months. Bring all of your kit, dressed in your service uniform. If you have family or loved ones, say goodbye for a while, the next two months will be little contact and you'll have three days off at the end of the two months before you're shipped on your mission. Good luck and I will see you on base for your mission debrief on Thursday" the Lieutenant stated.

"Yes Sir, thank you, goodbye" Tony replied before ending the call. Tony sighed and leant back against the sink. You know those moments where you feel so drained and excited all in one moment when your life changes so rapidly? Yeah, well that's how he felt. When he felt he was ready he lifted his head, looking at Ziva.

"You're not going to like this" he stated. She stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest and he could see a certain sadness in her eyes.

"They are taking you back in early, aren't they?" she asked. He nodded.

"A month?" she guessed. He shook his head.

"A fortnight?" she guessed again. And again he shook his head. Her heart rate picked up more.

"A week?" she crooked out.

"Thursday" he whispered. He heard her gasp, felt the way her hands curled around his shirt.

"That's only two days away" she realized. He brought his hands up to cover hers.

"I said you wouldn't like it" he explained. She just nodded and dropped her head to his shoulder as he brought his arms around her. He could hear the way she was breathing heavily because she was upset about this. But she wouldn't say she was upset even though he could clearly tell.

He knew she didn't know what to think. She loved the fact he was in the marines and doing something proud for his future, doing something great. But there was always that feeling where she hated to be apart from him. He thought much the same as she did. Funnily enough.

"How long until I will be able to see you?" she breathed against his neck.

"Two months" he replied. Her hands tightened even more in his shirt. She could also tell there was something more to the story.

"Tell me the rest" she asked quietly.

"I'll be home three days before I'm shipped overseas" he said. And that's when her arms came around him and pulled him as close as she could. She never wanted to let him go. But in two days she would have to.

She'd long got over going out for dinner, she would rather just stay here in his arms. She moved her face from his neck and brought her eyes to his, her eyes were glassy but she would not cry. She had to get used to this, him going away. It was his job after all. And she would always be there for him when he returned. Absently she twisted the ring on her finger then, in the thought of what it meant. She wasn't going anywhere, neither was he.

She didn't waste another second in bringing her lips down on his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her back, with all the same passion she was giving him. It wasn't long before he was lifting her legs around his waist and walking her down to her bedroom. Tim and Abby were home somewhere but they didn't really care. They would not miss out on a moment to make love for anyone, not when he was leaving so soon.

* * *

><p>The past two months in Tony's life have been the hardest yet. Sure his Basic course had been longer but he'd been able to contact Ziva and see her every other weekend. Not like his past two months, he'd hardly talked to her or seen her until he go his three days off after he'd finished the course. And the course was tiring. He'd learnt so many new things, trained in so many new ways. His body was bruised and battered, Ziva had pointed that out when he'd come home and she'd seen his bruises and marks underneath his clothes when he'd been bare in front of her.<p>

And yesterday when he'd left her again, this time overseas and for how long he wasn't sure, it was so hard. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, her too. And the two things she constantly kept telling him was that she loved him so much, and for him to be safe and come home. He'd promised her he would, and that he loved her so much as well. He'd promised to write her letters every chance he got, she did too.

He'd never actually been overseas out of America before, this was his first time. It was slightly scary, especially when that experience was not to go to another country that was safe and simply a tourist town for overseas visitors, but a war zone. The one thing he was glad for was Logan. They'd both been ecstatic to find out they were both chosen for this mission. Even though they eventually got to know the other Marines in their unit like brothers, having a friend there at the start was always helpful.

Logan was asleep on the plane next to him right now, probably dreaming about Jess. She hadn't been happier either to find out Logan was being sent away. It probably hurt knowing that Jess was now almost five months pregnant. For her, Logan and the baby's sake, Tony hoped they would be home within the next four months. If they were lucky.

Tony had talked to Ziva before he left about the apartment they were meant to be buying together, he was meant to be there to help her choose, they were meant to do it together and he was disappointed he wasn't. However Ziva had come up with a compromise, Jenny had offered to help on his behalf and they would choose three that they liked then send photos to him, so he could actually help without really being there. It was a nice offer, he wanted to be part of the decision, and now he could, even if he was on the other side of the world.

He hoped things would be alright where they were going. The job they were sent over to do, it was a dangerous one, but they were a specialized unit so it's what they do. He was part of that specialized unit now, he was known more than just any normal marine. They'd told him his scores and completion of Basic had been outstanding. And he sort of felt safe because he knew that he was surrounded by some of the top Marines in his platoon. Men with records and scores like him, most of them having been in longer than him and were even better.

Just after they had landed they were walked through the camp, they didn't have to march here like they did on base at home. The camp was in the middle of a dusty desert, the nearest town was about twenty clicks northeast, which was twelve and a half miles. Even saying that the camp wasn't entirely safe, there was always a possibility of an air strike, but the huge gun turrets, missile launchers and military air craft they had, Tony didn't think anyone would go so far as to try with the defense they had.

They were all taken to tents that held about sixteen men in each, which are their homes for however long they will be stationed here. They get a bed, a little space for personal things, but not much else. Tony now understands the nights in basic spent out in the forest with nothing but the ground to lie on under the stars. Sometimes living was minimal and you had to learn to get used to that.

Personally he doesn't mind _too_ much but he knows some guys hate sharing close quarters with so many other men. And at least Logan shares the bed next to his, he has his best buddy right next to him.

After they had everything settled and laid out in their tents the Lieutenant had them all get ready for a briefing. There is a specialized team just like theirs that have been here about two months prior to the arrival of Tony's unit and Tony's unit will be joining up with them, starting tomorrow. Tonight they will meet with them, probably have a few drinks, get to know each other after the briefing.

Tony walked into the briefing tent next to Logan and they all filled in and took the left over seats that weren't used by the team in there. The other team's eyes were all on Tony's team as they walked in, checking them out, seeing if they look up to the standard. If they did or didn't Tony wasn't actually sure, it was hard to read their expressions.

Tony took his seat he listened into the briefing, the Lieutenant was explaining that the two units would do a few training objectives tomorrow, get used to the other unit, see how they work, get to know the faces. Before he knew it they were being dismissed. No one had said anything but both units had gone to the mess hall, Tony was following in the footsteps of the older Marines in his unit, the ones who have done this before.

They began to chat to the other unit, some of the older Marines knew some guys in the other unit and Tony found himself talking to a few guys from the other unit. But then something caught his eye. _That _guy, the one driving the truck when he was on basic that came through the gates while he was on guard with Hunt. The one that was so familiar to him, the eyes especially. He still couldn't place it though.

Logan had noticed when he'd left his side but he hadn't followed, he'd stood and watched as Tony walked over to a Marine from the other unit. As Tony approached him the man's eyes turned and locked with his, the guy remembered him, Tony saw it in his face.

"Um hey, I think I've seen you before" Tony stated with a nervous smile, he saw that this guy was a Corporal and some Corporals want nothing to do with Privates.

"You're the one who was working the gates the night with Hunt right? At Parris Island?" the Corporal replied. He had remembered. Tony smiled a bit more confidently and held out his hand.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry if I gave you a weird look, you just remind me of someone I know. I'm Tony DiNozzo" he stated. The man smiled back and shook Tony's hand firmly.

"I don't really get that a lot" he smiled in return "I'm Ari Haswari" he stated. Tony's heard that name before, and it's not a name that is very common, in fact it is a very unique name. Tony knows who he looks like now. That's the name of Ziva's brother, Ziva's brother who her mother took away from Israel years ago. It's not like it couldn't be a possibility, this Ari really, really looks like Ziva. It's uncanny. And there was something Gibbs had taught him about coincidences.

_2- Don't believe in coincidences._

* * *

><p><strong>Ari! Pretty much everyone guessed that right a few chapters ago when he made his first appearance. I've been waiting to bring him back for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<strong>

**Hundan **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunt me down if you want, I know I haven't updated in a while but seriously I get so stuck on this one now, I struggle to update it. However I try, this chapter was finished thanks to NCIS Ziva DiNozzo who messaged me and reminded me that this story was there, I had almost forgotten about it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't really sure what to say. Should he ask this Ari if he had a sister Tali and a mother named Rivka? Or would that be a bit too much to come out with right away?<p>

"You know, you really look familiar. What high school did you go to?" he decided to end up asking. The direct approach might have scared the guy off, Tony didn't want that.

"Woodrow Wilson in Dallas" he replied eyeing the Private carefully. There was definitely something he wasn't saying just yet. Tony noticed that the guy was picking up on the fact he wasn't saying something. This Corporal was an observant one.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and ask this, but do you have a sister called Tali?" Tony asked, holding his breath slightly as he awaited the reply. He watched something flash in Ari's eyes. When Ari took a step closer to Tony in a slightly aggressive stance Tony thought maybe he had said something wrong.

"You didn't touch her did you?" Ari asked in a hushed but deadly serious tone. Right away Tony caught on to the fact that Ari was very, very protective of his little sister. And right away he'd jumped to the fact of Tony knowing his sister to the fact he'd tried to sleep with her or something. Honestly Tony wouldn't think about sleeping with a fifteen year old in the first place.

"No, no I didn't do anything to your sister Tali" Tony stated, raising his arms in defense. Ari somehow judged that he was telling the truth and backed off a little, letting out a breath.

"Good. Sorry, I'm just a little protective of Tali. How do you know her?" he then asked. Tony didn't know what to say again, so he just came out with the truth.

"Well I don't actually know Tali at all, I just know _of_ her" he explained. Ari's eyes were on him steadily, never leaving him because he knew there was still _more_ to the story.

"Who through?" Ari asked. Tony shuffled from foot to foot, this was it, he was going to let her name slip from his lips but he just didn't know what Ari's reaction was going to be.

"Ziva" he said quietly. Tony watched the older marine in front of him. His eyes went wide and he held his breath.

"_Ziva?_" the words mumbled from Ari's mouth in a sense of recollection, Tony knew Ari knew who he meant.

"Ziva David, yes" Tony replied, smiling as he watched Ari begin to come to grips of who he was talking about. Until Ari's brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"Ziva died ten years ago, a year after mom took us away from Israel Ziva died in a suicide bombing" Ari stated, confusion written all over his features.

"No, she didn't Ari" Tony replied, shaking his own head. He was beginning to get confused too.

"How do you know of this anyways? How am I supposed to believe you? I don't even know you" Ari stated, getting slightly angry. He wasn't so much angry at Tony but angry at the fact this could all be true and his long –and supposedly lost but now he was not so sure- sister could be alive.

"Because Ziva's been living in Washington DC for just over a year now and she's told me all about you and Tali and your mother. She's alive and very well Ari" Tony assured him. Ari was beginning to believe him but he was still terribly confused. It didn't help that his heart was aching slightly at the thought of his sister being alive and in America. Tony reached into his shirt and found a photo he always kept there, he never went anywhere without it. He pulled it out and handed it to Ari.

Ari took the photo into his hands with the utmost care and his eyes were locked onto the paper. It was one of Tony's favourite pictures of Ziva, her face beaming with a smile as she laughed up at Tony as he had taken that picture. He still remembers that day just like it was yesterday. He watched as Ari's fingers traced over the picture, not truly believing this was real right now.

"She's alive" he whispered, taking in all the features of his eighteen year old sister, one who he hadn't seen since he was ten "She's so beautiful" Ari added, his eyes finally lifting from the photo and meeting Tony's. Was he about to cry? Tony was sure of it.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world, I can fully agree with you on that" Tony smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. He didn't think Ari would want to breakdown and cry with all these marines in the room. Ari cracked a small smile.

"Are you two…?" Ari then asked. Tony nodded.

"There's no one I love more than your sister" Tony admitted. Ari watched him carefully for a minute. He'd said love with so much ease, he wondered just how serious they were. He would very much like to know, and he would very much like to see his sister again for the first time in eight years, seven years since thinking she had died.

"Do you have anymore photos?" Ari asked. There was a slight hope to his voice. Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I have them back in my barracks" he replied. He watched Ari's face light up a little.

"Will you show me?" he asked.

"Yeah of course, are we allowed to leave though?" Tony asked. Ari handed Tony his picture back.

"It'll be alight if you're with me" Ari replied, sending him a smile. He and Ari headed out of the mess hall once Ari had reported to one of the Sergeants that he and Private DiNozzo were going back to the barracks.

* * *

><p>"These are all I brought with me" Tony said handing a small box to Ari. Ari took it in his hands carefully and opened the lid. Tony sat down on the bed next to Ari and watched the older man pull out the small pile of photos that meant everything to him. Ari went through the pictures, some of Ziva by herself, some of her with Tony –god, the two of them looked so much in love- some of her with a few other people. He settled on one that had her with a girl a year or so younger than her and a woman with short red hair and a man with grey hair.<p>

"Who are these people?" Ari asked, looking up from the pictures for the first time.

"That's her family, her adoptive one" Tony explained. Ari furrowed his brow.

"She was adopted?" he asked, had his sister really joined a new family? At least she was away from Eli. He hated that basted.

"Yeah. Eli sent her away from Israel to live with the Gibbs family, he'd worked with them a few times and he ended up making a deal with them to adopt her. Ziva doesn't really know why he sent her away, but she doesn't think about that much anymore" Tony explained. Tony really knew a lot about his sister's personal secrets, they must really be close.

"I hate him, if I ever got the chance I would kill him right where he stood, not thinking twice" Ari stated. Tony could feel the hate rolling off Ari, Tony hated that man just as much.

"He is a basted, he does not deserve to live" Tony said himself. Ari's eyes lifted to meet his in question.

"He used to beat her you know? I'll never forgive him for that, not ever, not after what he put her through" Tony explained. Ari balled one of his fists in anger.

"How dare he touch her. I wish we had taken her with us, Eli doesn't care about anything, it's no surprise he beat her" Ari said. The two of them shared another connection, the hate they had for Eli. Ari stared down at the photo of the family.

"You said they did business with Eli? Are they good people?" Ari asked. He knew the type of people Eli dealt with, they weren't good people.

"Yes they are. I don't think Ziva could have had anyone better than them. They work for NCIS" Tony explained. Ari understood how they had worked together now, he was happy to hear they were good people. Ari took a closer look at the photo, he knew who NCIS was, most marines did.

"The woman looks familiar" he said. He'd seen her face before but he couldn't place it. Tony smiled.

"She's the Director of NCIS" Tony explained. Ari looked up at him, was she really? Ziva was in good hands then, if she was the daughter of someone so high in a federal agency.

"Her names Jenny, she treats her just like she was daughter, and the guy there" Tony pointed to Gibbs "Gibbs, he treats Ziva like his own daughter too, they love her so much, and they do so much for her" Tony explained. Ari looked back at the photo and traced his finger over Ziva.

"I've missed her so much" he whispered. When they were younger he and Ziva were like best friends, he loved his sister more than anything in the world. His heart had been crushed when he found out she had died, it was why he was so protective of Tali. He wouldn't let anything happen to his other sister. He'd already lost one, that had been far too much.

"She's missed you too" Tony told him. He knew that if Ari heard his sister had missed him like he had missed her, it would just mean so much. He watched as the strong United States Marine Corporal sat in front of him right then and let a single tear escape his eyes, falling down his cheek and landing on his lap.

"I wish I knew she was alive all these years, I would have gone and taken her from him" Ari whispered but he didn't meet Tony's eyes now. He couldn't, he didn't want to show the hurt in his eyes.

"He can never get her back now, not now she's eighteen" Tony said. Ari nodded slowly. He was so thankful Eli could never get her back, but he was sad he had missed the day his sister had turned eighteen. He'd missed all the birthdays in the passed eight years, and that hurt. He'd missed so much.

"What's she like?" Ari asked. He finally lifted his gaze to the younger man. He was desperate to know what she was like, how much she had grown, how much she had changed. Tony smiled as he thought about her.

"When I first saw her, I knew there was something special about her, and she is special, there is no one like her. She's absolutely beautiful but she's not scared one bit to get rough and play sports with the guys. She's so loving, but if you get in her bad books she'll set you straight in a second. She's so fun to be around, I could just spend hours a day with her doing nothing and still have the best day of my life. God, this is making me miss her too much" Tony said with a light chuckle on the end. Just thinking about her like that had him dying to see her. Ari smiled.

"She sounds just like I imagined she would have been. Do you think she'll want to meet me?" he asked. If she didn't his heart would break.

"Oh of course she will, to know where you guys are, and that you live in America. She'll be ecstatic" Tony said. Ari's smile grew bigger.

"I cannot wait to meet her" Ari said, looking down at a photo of just her this time, gently holding the photo and just staring at his sister.

"You know, I cannot wait to get home. I hate being away from her" Tony admitted. Ari's eyes came back to him. He saw how much he missed Ziva, it was all in his eyes.

"You two are pretty serious?" Ari asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever be without her" Tony said, a sure voice. He knew he would be no one without her.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" Ari asked. He was happy that his sister had found a man in her life, one that seemed to be a very honest and good at heart man.

"Oh, more than anything I could ever think of" Tony said "One day I'm going to marry her, I know I will" he added. He realized what he had said and watched as Ari read his face carefully.

"One day?" Ari asked. Tony didn't know if this was some sort of test or not, he just answered honestly.

"Yeah. We both agree for _us_ that it wouldn't be right to marry young, I mean we aren't going anywhere and one day in the future when we are ready for that in life, we will get married" Tony explained. Ari smiled. Tony thought he must have answered with the right thing.

"I never thought I would have seen Ziva fall seriously in love so young, she'd always hated boys when we were little, she always thought that they saw her as weak because she was a girl" Ari admitted. Tony chuckled lightly, that sounded so much like his Ziva.

"I never judged her, I always knew she was really independent" Tony said. Ari reached out and clapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Now I know she's alive, I am glad that she has someone like you. I know I wouldn't just have anyone be with my sister, and from what I've realized, you're a good man Tony. And considering you are here, on this mission, I know your not just some slacker who won't be able to take care of her, you have a strong head on your shoulders, never give that up" Ari said. Tony smiled, his heart tightening. He was glad her brother thought so highly of him.

"I will _always_ take care of her" Tony replied. She meant everything to him. He didn't know what he would do without her.

_3- When it comes down to it, the ones you love always come first. _


	11. Author's Note

I've had a lot of personal messages about this story lately and I have decided to write this little authors note to inform you on this story.

I know I haven't updated this story in a very long time, and it's going to continue to be that way. Not because I don't want to update it, sure the past few months it hasn't been updated because I lost my muse on it. But now, I don't have time to update it.

In less than a month now I am going into the Army, and that leaves me with no spare time (in the first four months) to do anything to do with writing FF (and I don't even get to _watch _NCIS). And in the last couple weeks before I leave I am focusing of finishing 'Secrets I Keep' that I have been working on, because I have almost finished it and this one has so long to go it would be impossible to finish in the time I have left.

This may be a bit disappointing to you guys, honestly I am disappointed in myself for not finishing it in all the time I have had. But I am a busy woman and now that I am moving on from high school, things get a little more hectic. I guess this is just what real life does.

I _might_ on day finish this story, but I give absolutely no promises. And I will return to FF one day, I am not going to forever leave because I really do love to write, and I love NCIS. I hope I will return. Just don't expect to have anything written by me in about the next 5 months. Sorry about that, I wish I could. But the Army is strict when it comes to its basic training.

If you have any questions or things you want to ask me after the 6th of February, on my FF page you will find a link to my Tumblr and any important messages sent there will hopefully eventually get to me as my good friend will be running that for me while I am gone and will pass on messages to me.

Sorry about this, but thank you all for following this story so far. I hope I can one day finish it for you.

Regards,

Danni.


End file.
